If Only I Could Turn Back Time
by BecauseItTurnsMeOn
Summary: What if Bill was Sheriff of area 5, not Eric? How different would Sookie's life have been?
1. Chapter 1

It was Monday night here at Merlotte's, our quietest day of the week. Lafayette was in the kitchen fixing up some kind of meal for one of our seven customers, Arlene was on the phone, talking to her kids, while Dawn made a coke for one of her customers. I leaned against the bar lethargically, sighing as I went. Days like theses so boring! I'd served all my customers, who were all either waiting for the food to be done or eating it, so I had nothing to do. With days like these I was never gonna be able to afford to re-gravel my drive. That thought made me sigh again. I swiftly felt a hand on the small of my back, and whirled around to see the perpetrator. Sam. I smiled up at him, and he beamed back at me.

'Its Monday.' He explained, probably in answer of my sigh.

'I know, but come on Sam, seven customers?'

'Maybe I should hire less staff for Monday' he wondered aloud, and I looked up at him sharply.

'You mean fire someone?'

'God no, I mean give one of you guys the day off on Monday's, maybe alternating'

'Oh right. Well yeah that seems like a good idea Sam'

'Thanks Cher' and he gave me such a warm smile, I felt a flutter in my stomach. As I turned to look away I noticed his smile was no longer animated, and his eyes had turned cold. A whipped around to see the cause if such a change in Sam, and my mouth fell open ridiculously.

Standing at the door was the most beautiful man I had ever seen! He was tall, maybe 6, 5? With long, smooth blonde hair, and the most piercing eyes I had ever seen; an intense kind of blue. I heard a gasp behind me, and realised that everyone else had noticed this Adonis. I gave a quick look behind me, sure enough Arlene was gaping at him, Dawn licking her lips (her mind already entertaining lurid fantasies, I noticed with distaste) while Lafayette just stared. Sam looked stony, and set his gaze intensely on this stranger. All the customers had turned. He was wearing a black tank top, and a leather jacket, showing off his amazing physique, and black jeans that curved delightfully around his butt and thighs. I blushed and looked away, ashamed at myself, surveying him like a piece of meat, before I looked back.

…

I was distracted by the stream of thoughts, and realised that Dawn had her sights on him, having just realised he was vampire. Oh yeah, he was, I could see it now. That didn't scare me, Gran had always taught me against bigotry to races. He evaluated the room, a smirk across his face, before he turned and sat in my section. I smile broke across my face. I could hear Arlene and Dawn's mental screams of envy toward me but I ignored it. I sat up straight, tightened my pony tail and made for him.

When I strode to his table, he looked up at me, his eyes slowly and unashamedly appraising me, from my face to my body, to my legs. He smirked again.

'Hi I'm Sookie, I'm your waitress, what can I get you?' I said pleasantly enough, while my eyes inadvertently got sucked into his. He just stared into mine for a few seconds before answering, blinking out of our locking eyes. He seemed surprised at himself , then regained his composure.

'Well Sookie, I was wondering if you had any true blood?'

'I'm sorry, it went bad a while ago, cause no one ever came to order it' I said sadly

'ah no bother, can I have a beer, so I look like I have reason to be here' he flashed me a wicked smile, and I felt myself immediately heat up a few notches.

'c-coming right up' and I bounced away, practically on cloud nine. I could feel his eyes watching me walk away, and I tried to prevent myself from wiggling ridiculously. If anything I should be insulted, but to be fair I'd done the same to him. I ordered the beer from Sam, who looked… disappointed for some reason. He leaned to give it to me, but as I reached for it he grabbed my wrist and pulled my ear to his mouth.

'Be careful Cher'

I yanked myself back, outraged

'Just because his a vampire, don't mean his gonna hurt me! You wouldn't tell me to be careful with any other customer, so why him?'

Luckily the music was on, so no one could hear our exchange, and with that I stormed away, anger setting my features, and gave the man his drink.

I must of set it on the table kind of angrily, because he looked up at me in surprise

'Are you ok?' he said, his deep voice a low whisper. I was a little surprised, because no one really cares if I'm ok here, they assume its something to do with me being crazy. I smiled warmly at him, a genuine smile.

'I will be in a minute'

He looked up and winked at me, a mischievous wink that I felt lower down. I blinked surprised at my reaction. I turned to leave when his voice sounded again.

'Why don't you sit down? Your not exactly packed out here'

'Mondays are always slow' I said indignantly, which caused him to give a small laugh. He indicated the seat opposite, and I slowly sunk into it.

'So… what's your name?' I asked tentatively

'Eric, Eric Northman, and your Sookie…?'

'Stackhouse, at your service' I joked

He smiled in return, and shrugged out of his jacket. It was lucky I had a lot of practice at keeping a composed face, because otherwise my face would have dropped stupidly, effectively ruining any good impression I made. His arm were muscular, not grossly so, but in a kind of protective way, like they'd keep you warm at night. He had amazingly broad shoulders, which made him loo every inch of the full blooded male he must have been when alive. When I was done observing, I noticed he was looking at me intently, brow furrowed. I felt a little pressure hit me then, and my eyes widened.

'Now you stop that right now!' I said angry

His eyes now widened and he leaned in, merely inches from my face.

'I wouldn't have done anything to you, I just wanted to try…and I cant believe it didn't work' he sounded shocked. I could feel his cool breath, and smell him cause he was in such close proximity, and it was amazing! He smelt wonderful, cool but refreshingly so. It was then it hit me. I couldn't hear him. It was just like a chunk of something was missing where he sat. My resolve faltered. I heard Lafayette call order up, and realised it was for me.

'Ok then. Erm I better go get that' I smiled, still in shock at my realisation.

I quickly got up, and served the food in record time, and looked back expectantly to Eric's table. Except it was empty. I frowned disappointed. Damn it! I sighed and looked at the time. I was 9.30pm. The place weren't gonna get more packed, so I asked Sam if I could leave early. He just nodded sombrely, obviously still pissed at our earlier discussion. Men! I grabbed my things and made for my car. As I opened the door I noticed a shadow moving. I jumped and turned, immediately reaching for the mace in my bag (a gift from Jason). Then I saw him, Eric again, frowning furiously at his car his voice muttering short words, in a language I had no understanding of. It was my turn to ask if he was ok now.

'Car trouble, it wont start' he said angrily

'Cant you fix it?'

'I usually have someone to do it for me'

So he was rich then. I walked over to him, and look at the car, a gorgeous red corvette. I whistled low, and he smirked.

'Can I?' I pointed at the bonnet with m thumb.

He raised an eyebrow, but splayed his fingers to indicate yes. I opened it, while he held it up, and I discovered the problem.

'Your batteries loose, you need to reattach it'

'How'd you know that?'

'My brother is a car enthusiast. Believe me, if you heard him talk the way he does about cars, you'd know a thing or two too' I smiled demurely at him, and he laughed.

'Ah, you'd think I'd know a thing or two by now about cars at my age'

'How old are you?' I asked curiously, before my mouth could engage my brain. He looked reserved for a moment before replying

'Just a little over a thousand years old' he said grandly, eyeing me for my reaction. I raised my eyebrows, but otherwise closed down my face

'And you still don't know about cars' I teased

'Cars aren't my area of expertise, I'm a bar manager by trade' he looked like he had more to say, but couldn't. I shrugged. I leaned down and started to attach the cables together, my hand wrapped in a rag I found in the engine.

'You don't happen to own that Vamp bar in Shreveport do you?' I asked conversationally as I worked.

'Fangtasia? Yeah that's mine. You should come visit?'

'Not my thing really, I'm more of a stay at home girl' I said and instantly regretted it 'But maybe I'll visit it, see what the fuss is about' I mused.

I extricated myself from the car, and went to the steering wheel and turned the car on. It purred to life, and Eric smiled widely.

'There you go, right I better be off' and I turned to leave, when his hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him.

He leaned in, and softly kissed my lips, excruciatingly slowly. I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, pressing my breasts to his chest, forcing my hips against his. He kissed me harder, his tongue silkily slipping into my mouth, and teasing my own. His hands travelled up to my hair, running his fingers through the strands, before working their way down curves of my body before resting at my hips. His firm lips suddenly drew away from mine, and I realised how much I needed to breathe. I was panting. He smirked at me.

'Thank you Miss Stackhouse' he said simply before getting in his car, and driving away from me, as I stood rooted still in shock. But I could have swore out the corner of my eye I saw him laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years later….

I admired my reflection in the mirror, smiling to myself. I twirled in my dress, watching the pink material which hung tight to my upper torso, and flared out from the waist down to my knees, in a kind of 50's style. My now curly hair waved about my face, covering the light application of make up I had on. Once I was done indulging in my child like behaviour, I straightened myself up and made my way to the living room, where Bill was sitting waiting for me. When I entered the room, a beaming smile broke across his face. I gave another twirl, and he stood up, effectively ruining my twirl to pull my into a hug. I smiled into his chest, inhaling his scent; It relaxed me. We stood there, just hugging for a while, when Tara jumped out and took a quick picture of us. She pulled me into a hug, watching to be careful with my clothing and make up. She had almost become my surrogate grandma since had Gran died almost two years ago, I was so grateful, it had been a hard time when she died, but luckily Tara was such a great help. She pulled away and nodded to Bill. I sighed inwardly. She would never like Bill, but she could stand him. She hadn't been a fan of him since we met him a little less than three years ago. It was after that Eric came to Merlotte's that time (I felt myself rise in temperature just thinking about him), I had gone to Tara's store the next day, in dire need of advice on what to do about him, where she then reluctantly suggested we go Fangtasia. I didn't particularly want to go, but I did want to see Eric again! So we'd gone, waited like an hour in the queue only for him to not even be there, he'd gone away on business. Disappointed, I'd planned on getting completely drunk, and that's when I met Bill. At the time he'd been arguing with some blonde woman who worked there, who I'd assumed was his girlfriend and less than ten minutes later he strode over to me, and the rest is history. I never went back to Fangtasia. It turned out the girl was just an employee of his, he's sheriff of area 5, so all the vampires of Louisiana owed him fealty. That put me off a little, but soon I fell for Bill. He made me feel safe, protected and loved; I mean our relationship wasn't particularly exciting or dangerous, or even risqué, but I loved him.

Pulling myself from his hold, I said a final goodbye to Tara and was soon in the car on the way to the Queen of Louisiana's Shreveport home for the ball. The Queen, Sophie Anne Leclerq was getting married a week from Saturday to this guy, Peter something. I'd meet him once, thought he was a bit creepy. I much preferred Sophie, whom I'd met a fair few times, and had always thought of her polite and nice, despite the fact she was Bill's boss. He seemed a little afraid of her to be completely honest but I didn't like to think why; I'm not naïve, I know vampires can be dangerous. We drove there in silence, there was nothing new either of us needed to talk about. It was an hour journey, and within ten minutes I was restless, and also feeling playful. As Bill drove, I snaked my hand to his thigh, rubbing slightly, before travelling a little upwards, suddenly Bill grabbed my hand, and pressed it firmly on my own lap. I looked up at him, and noted him frowning as he stared fixedly at the road. I sighed inwardly. Bill was so boring sometimes, never willingly to take risks! Even recently, our once great, albeit conventional, sex life was starting to go a little bit stale, Bill's drive effectively lowered.

I wasn't going to let that ruin my night, I just smiled brightly at him, mentally forgiving him, he was stressed by the wedding plans, which he was in charge of, I should be more sympathetic. We eventually arrived at around 7pm, and the party was already flowing. I could hear the classical music playing, as we were ushered through by security, bypassing the metal detector; no one would dare subject Bill to that, and as his girlfriend, I received the same treatment. Bill slung one arm through mine, and led me to the entrance of the hall. It was one of the most extravagant, amazing rooms I've ever seen.

Painted cream, with golden undertones under the light, the room was astoundingly huge, with pillars in each corner of the room. White fairy lights surrounded the ceiling and walls, missing the huge, vibrant stain glass windows which represented different moments in history, almost giving the room a Christmas vibe to it, with various elaborately decorated tables spread in the room, except for the dance floor which took up on entire half of the room, along with the orchestra. Everywhere someone stood, or danced; I'd never seen so many vampires in one place. I stood like an idiot, my mouth gaping at the scene in front of me until Bill grew inpatient and pulled me along, successfully waking me from my trance.

We were walking in the direction of Sophie and Peter, who promptly turned when they saw us. Sophie wore a white trouser suit, reminiscent of the 40's, her red hair in big curls held by bobby pins. Almost as if to match (which is probably was) Peter wore a white tuxedo, with a black shirt and white skinny tie, an unsettlingly combination but it worked on him. Sophie pulled me into a socially acceptable hug, while peter kissed my hand delicately. I repressed a shudder. I wondered where the bathroom was.

'William, Sookie, wonderful to see you' said Sophie, while Peter nodded in agreement

'You too, your majesties, congratulations again on your magnificent union' said Bill regally. Both inclined their heads in acceptance. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

'William, I was wondering whether I could have a quick word with you?' said Peter, causing Sophie to eye him sharply. He turned and met her gaze, almost as if having a conversation with her through their eyes. As this occurred I felt Bill stiffen next to, his eyes becoming the smallest amount possible narrower; I laced my fingers through his and squeezed. He smiled down at me, and for a moment I saw the Bill I'd first met, I couldn't help but beam back. And then Peter killed it. Damn him!

'Bill?'

'Of course' to Peter, he turned to me 'I'll be right back' and he kissed me on the cheek and walked away with Peter. I watched them walk out of sight, and then turned to face Sophie, who was staring at me, smiling almost manically. Oh Jheez.

'Lets get you a drink hmm?' she said sweetly, already leading me to refreshments without waiting for my answer. If I hadn't been seen as such an asset to Sophie and Peters kingdom, I doubt I would have been treated the way I was, with such respect, I'd seen how they treated other dispensable humans. They wanted to keep me sweet. I tried not to think about that. Sophie handed me a flute of champagne, and waited while I took a sip. I held it in my hand, suddenly aware of the silence between us.

'So your majesty, how's Hadley?'

'Oh she's great, I mean she obviously didn't wish to come tonight, for obvious reasons, but she has taken to the situation with great aplomb'- I found it kinds weird how she referred to her fiancé as a 'situation' but hey not my problem.- 'In fact, she's my new head of liaisons'. I tried to ignore the double meaning in that, and just smiled.

Luckily at that time, someone came to refill my drink- I hadn't even noticed I'd drunk all of it… I must have been awkward- and by the time I turned back Sophie's attention was diverted by someone blocked from my view. I whispered a quick good bye to her back and turned to find Bill, when she spoke again. Damn it!

'Oh Sookie, I forgot you there, let me introduce you to a friend of mine'- he stepped into view, he had short slightly slicked back hair, blonde streaked. He was tall, incredibly so, and had the most amazing muscles, apparent through his suit. He looked like a GQ model. In fact he looked vaguely familiar, his eyes, I assumed he must be.

'This is Eric Northman'.

The flute fell from my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone turned upon hearing the smash of the glass, fucking vampire hearing! I stooped down to pick up the glass shards, ignoring the eyes on me, especially one persons eyes in particular. Soon everyone had turned back to what they were doing, except Sophie and Eric.

'Sookie, leave it, the waiters will clean it' said Sophie above me

'Its fine, really, I did it I'll-'

'I insist you leave it' said Sophie voice firm. I sighed inwardly, and stood up again, avoiding Eric's gaze, though I could see a smirk at the corner of my eyes, on his face.

'Sweaty hands' I lied, and blushed. Sophie raised an eyebrow, before mumbling something like 'humans' under her breath

'Anyway, as I was saying, Sookie this is Eric, Eric this is-'

'We've met before Sophie' said Eric delicately, a smirk across his face.

'Yeah, erm I fixed his car when it broke down outside the bar I work at'. Oh and he kissed me. The best kiss I'd ever had. Ever. Best leave that out.

'You work at a bar Sookie?' said Sophie, her eyebrow raised, her eyes evaluating my face. I immediately became indignant.

'Yes I do, I love it' and I smiled at her, almost willing her to say something. I don't think she could tell, as she just smiled back. I'd almost forgotten the presence of the blonde Adonis next to me, till he coughed for our attention, a deep masculine sound, that felt like every orifice of my body felt its vibrations. Uh oh.

'Yes Sookie was most impressive, she has amazing skills-' I blanched -'with cars'.

'Yes that's our Sookie; talented' said the Queen, her tone deadpan, obviously now bored. Eric winked at me. I felt a warm tingle spread to my lower regions. Fuck.

'Right, well I must find my fiancé, I'll be back' and with that she strode away. Leaving me with Eric. Who was grinning wickedly at me, his eyes sparkling.

'Well Miss Stackhouse, I wasn't expecting to see you here' he said, his voice low.

'Yeah, ditto' I said offhandedly, trying to act normal.

'If anything, I was expecting to see you years ago, at Fangtasia, but you never came' he said, his eyes boring into mine, the smirk dying off a little. I don't know if it was just me, but it was very hot in here.

'I did go to Fangtasia thank you very much! You weren't there, the night I went, I happened to meet Bill there, and he knows nothing of this, and I want it that way' attempting to sound menacing towards the end. He smiled. Bastard.

'Bill. Bill Compton?' I nodded. He then started to laugh. I mean really laugh, in a hysterical, clutch your ribs, cry red tears way. People turned to stare, while I looked at Eric incredulously.

'Cut it out!'. He immediately stopped.

'Oh Sookie, I have a feeling I'm gonna grow on you' the words laced in double entendres.

'I don't think so, after tonight I'll never see you again… as it should be' I hastened to add.

'Well…' I turned to him brusquely. Huh? I suddenly felt cold arms lace around my waist from behind, I would have screamed, until I recognised Bill's scent. I turned into his arms and kissed. Ha! Take that Blondey! When I let Bill go, he laughed

'I see you've met Eric then, that's good'

'Yes, just been discussing you actually Bill' said Eric

'Ah good words I hope'

'Of course Bill'. WTF?

'Erm Bill, what's going on?' I asked, hesitantly looking at Eric.

'Well what with the wedding plans, for Sophie and Peter, I'm gonna be busy even more so than I have been. And of course you need protection, many of our enemies know of your gift'- oh no. I could see where this was going- 'so Eric has been volunteered to look after you, when he isn't looking after the bar Fangtasia, you know his the owner?'

'Oh really, how interesting' I said weakly. Bill didn't notice.

'So yes, Sookie, I will be your carer while Bill is gone' said Eric smugly. That woke me up.

'What? Your going away?' looking at Bill surprised. He looked down at me sadly in response

'Yes dear, I must go to New Orleans to sort out the wedding details, seeing as that's where its held. There's a lot to do'

'Oh'.

'Don't be sad dear, Eric's older than me, he'll be just as good a protector as me' as if that was all I cared about. How little he knew me.

'But I'll miss you' I said, biting my bottom lip.

'And you too, but id don't leave till Sunday, so we'll discuss it when we get home.' he said, his eyes becoming aware of Eric watching our exchange with interested eyes. Dismissal.

'You know what, your right, I'm tired lets go home' I couldn't take more of this.

Bill raised an eyebrow- god it was a day for that!- 'I'll get your coat' and he paced away.

Me and Eric stood in silence, until he broke it first.

'I cant believe I didn't make the connection, but then again all they said was you were called Sookie, so I'll excuse myself this one time' breathed Eric into my ear. I'd turned away from him, and now he was right behind me, breathing on my neck. I felt a foreign heat take over me, a resisted the urge to lean back into him. His hand snaked through mine, which was hanging by my thigh. I couldn't move. I wanted to jump away, but I couldn't make my body move.

'Get off me!' I whispered lamely. He ignored me.

Our intertwined hands started to rub against my thigh, moving ever so slowly. My eyes rolled back. He continued rubbing in circular movements, I started to feel an invisible pressure at my centre? How did he do that, he was only touching my thigh!. Then nothing. I turned quickly, and he was gone, and Bill was striding towards me smiling. I let out a breath, not realising I'd been holding mine, throughout my interlude with Eric.

'Ready?' said Bill, eyeing me suspiciously. I regained my composure and grinned falsely at him.

'Yes. I've had enough excitement for one night.'

And with that we left, not before I noticed a pair of piercing blue eyes fixed on me from the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

'I'll only be gone a week, then you'll be joining me in New Orleans ' Bill attempted to consol me, as we stood on my porch, hands held, foreheads leaning on each other, that Sunday night.

'I know, but I'll still miss you' I said despondently. He just smiled ruefully at me, laid one more kiss on my cheek, and unscrambled himself from me. I know I am well beyond the years of which this kind of behaviour is suitable, but damn it I pouted for all I was worth. He laughed, and began to walk to the cab waiting. He turned at the door, blew me a kiss, and mouthed I love you. And then he was in the cab, driving out of sight. I stayed on the porch watching till he was out of sight. Sighing, I made for the door to go a sulk in bed, when suddenly, there was a big, tall, hunk of vampire was standing in my way. I jumped in shock, which only made him laugh. Sure my face was probably beetroot colour, I swerved around him to get inside, when his hand pushed the door closed. I whirled around, a flurry of insults on my tongue, when I realised how close he was to me; his chest merely an inch away. That shut me up. I was just in eye line of his nipple. It was rigid. Damn it! Ignoring the butterflies in my stomach, I tore my gaze from his remarkable pec's to his face. He was smirking, obviously noticing my drooling. I ignored it.

'Sookie, see anything you like?' he leered at me. I ignored that.

'Eric. Bill said you would be patrolling outside, the perimeter, so go' I said coldly, hoping my tone of voice disguised the building heat I was feeling. He closed the gap between us in response, our chests now touching. I stepped back, disgusted by his forwardness.

'Bill said to trust, and your making it mighty hard on me Eric' I warned

'And you trust Bill?'

'Of course' I snapped fuming.

'Don't.'

Huh?

'What? Why?' I questioned alarmed, but Eric's face closed down, slight regret in his eyes.

'Nothing, I meant nothing by it'

'Well you obviously did, Eric. What'd you mean?' but I knew he wouldn't answer.

'I better go patrol, good night Miss Stackhouse', and with that he leaned in and kissed me gently on my cheek, which immediately blazed. I was happy to see I suppressed my shudder effectively. And then he was gone. Vampires! I stormed inside the house, slamming my door as I went. That man was so infuriating! By this point, all the drama of the day (helping Bill pack, saying good bye etc) caught up with me, I felt dog tired, so I went to bed, pulling on my short and tank top pyjama combo, and was soon asleep. Tap. I rolled over. Tap. I tightened the blanket around my body. Tap tap. Huh? I sat up, eyes still blurring from sleep, and scanned the room wildly. And then I saw him. At my window was the pale face of Eric, smiling pleasantly at me. Wait, he was at my window? I ran over to the window and looked down for a possible ladder. There was none. He was floating. Omg!

'Vampires can fly, didn't you know?' said Eric voice calm, with a slight undertone of pretension. I immediately stored that in my head, to think about at a more suitable time than 3 in the morning.

'Of course I knew'-I lied coolly-'just didn't know you could'. He raised an eyebrow, I swear he had a thing for doing that.

'Right, well anyway I'm off for the night, I should be back tomorrow'

'Great, and I needed to know why?' I snapped dryly, sleep deprivation kicking in.

'Well you didn't really, I was just hoping to catch you wearing, or not wearing, something that I might appreciate…. Not that I'm not fond of those lovely shorts Sookie' he said his eyes roaming my body. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit flattered.

'I am Bill's! have you got some kind of death wish?'

'I wont force you to come to me, and since there's no blood bond to tie you down to him, I'll just wait till you choose to be mine' his voice ringing arrogance and confidence.

'You disgust me'

'Perhaps I'll grow on you' he whispered with a wink.

'I'd prefer cancer'.

He gave a small laugh at my 'joke', mockingly grabbed his heart, feigning heartbreak, before suddenly disappearing. Jackass.

The next night was not unlike the night before, nor was the night after that. Arriving at 9pm, he would let me know he was here in his special flirty way, guard until about 3, inform me of his leaving, which I kept insisting he didn't do, and then he'd leave me to it. However this night was different. It was 9.23 pm, and he hadn't arrived. I was a little concerned, for my own safety I told myself, so I decided to ring Fangtasia to find out where the hell he was. Someone answered on the second ring.

'Fangtasia, where life comes with extra bites' emphasize on the word 'comes'. Ok then.

'Hi, this is Sookie Stackhouse, I was wondering if I could speak with Eric please'

'Ah so your Miss Stackhouse' the once bored sounding voice piqued with interest; I wasn't sure how I felt about her knowing about me, maybe Eric had been talking about me?

'Yes ma'am, can I speak to him now please?' Impatience's apparent by the end.

'For you anything' and it became evident she was moving, I could hear voices of drunks, and fangbangers alike, while loud rock music played over them threateningly. I wondered idly if Fangtasia had changed since the one time I'd been there.

'Sookie?' yelled the receiver, successfully waking me from my reverie.

'Eric, where are you? Your supposed to be watching me!'

'I have other business to attend to tonight, but I sent a stand in for the night, Clancy, I guess he didn't say hi before he started then?'

'No he didn't. I don't appreciate not being in the loop, it's a danger to _my_ safety! Which _your_ Sheriff made your number one concern' I was incensed he hadn't came; only because I hadn't been informed, not any other reason. I hope.

'Sookie, Clancy is more than capable, and next time I'll ring prior'- Next time?- 'is this just because you miss me Miss Stackhouse?' smoothly teased the vampire.

'You wish. That was all I wanted to know.' I cast an eye out the window, feeling a little more apprehensive than I had in the current past days. I didn't know this Clancy.

'Sookie, if it'll make you feel better, you can always come here?' said the voice impassively, but I could detect a hidden meaning, hidden something in his words. I thought it over, looking out the window again, winced, and spoke into the receiver.

'When can you pick me up?'

'I cant, I am currently busy with something else, but I'll send my child to get you'

'Erm ok then, see you soon' and I hung up. Crap I needed something to wear!


	5. Chapter 5

I decided in dark blue, figure hugging jeans, a white v neck top, and some black plain pumps. Casual, but still looking like I made an effort. I thought I looked pretty good, especially when my light makeup was added. I straightened up from my makeup table, spinning around when the door knocked. Ah must be the 'child' Eric had mentioned, and I was pretty sure it meant someone he had turned. I was curious to see what they looked like, maybe it would provide an insight into Eric's mind? Practically flying down the stairs, I opened the door, only to be stared down by a blonde, blue eyed homely looking woman. So Eric did have a type. Her eyebrows soared upwards, and her tongue smoothly licked her lips,

'Well Miss Stackhouse, you look even more delectable than I could imagined' she said, and I instantly recognised her as the woman on the phone. I blushed furiously

'Erm thanks, nice to meet you…?'

'I'm Pam Ravenscroft' -she said in a magnanimous voice- 'Now lets go, we're on a tight schedule' and with that she walked to her car, at a speed I couldn't follow, so I ran after her, and strapped into her car. The car, a black bmw, sped backwards, turned roughly and was soon speeding down the highway. I'd gripped on for life as the car made these movements, but Pam had just sat, straight as a ruler, her face impassive. We sat in awkward silence for a few moments before my southern manners got the better of me.

'So Pam, how long you known Eric then?' I smiled

'Longer than you'll ever live' she replied bluntly. Ok then. I couldn't think of anything to say in response to that so I decided to shut up for the rest of the journey. Within 25 minutes we were there, pulling into the dark car park I had last graced over 3 years ago. Nothing had changed at all I noted. Thinking of that night made me realise something as we parked in the staff section.

'Omg I've seen you before! You were arguing with Bill the night I came here'

'Yes. I was.'

'Wait, you remember me?'

'Your in my vault. I never forget a pretty face….or body either' her eyes quickly shooting a look at my body.

'Pam. Calm down, no offence but I'm straight and as much as I'm flattered, I'm must insist you stop.' I said firmly. She stared at me for a full minute, before bursting out into a big scream of laughter, making me jump.

'Oh Sookie, I can see your gonna be trouble around here'. She didn't seem upset by this. She then proceeded to get out the car, waving her hand to indicate I follow her, and we went inside.

The music was loud. Torturously loud. Some kind of rock music. The red and black theme was thick on every aspect of the bar, the walls, everything. It was exactly as it had been last time. Every one was dressed in black, making me stick out like a sore thumb. I could sense multiple voids, but in all this lighting, I couldn't distinguish who was vampire and who was human. Pam eyed me mischievously as I observed the bar, her obviously finding my distaste funny. She led me to a small black door, barely visible, and pushed me through it, before closing it after me. I looked around nervously and saw I wasn't alone, I was in Eric's office. He was wearing a Fangtasia t-shirt, jeans and a leather jacket (Goodness knows why in this weather), and he was smirking at me. I sat in the chair opposite his, on the other side of the desk. There was silence.

'So'- said Eric breaking it- 'couldn't go more than 1 day with out my presence I see'

'You wish! I just didn't appreciate being left with a strange vampire' I barked heatedly at him. He merely smiled in response.

'Right well I am busy, so you can either stay on here and amuse yourself or go into the bar'

'Stay here.' I said it a little too quickly and he leered again. 'That bar is just trashy, I don't want to sit with those sad fangbangers' I explained.

'Right, well amuse yourself, there's books there, a phone, use anything you see fit', and then he looked down at the papers in front of him, a slight frown on his face. Awww.

I decided that while I had the time, I might as well call Bill, and dialled the number I had for him into the phone, and waited.

'Hello' said Bill, voice breathless, which is weird for someone who don't breathe!

'Bill, are you ok? Why are you panting?'

'There's been an emergency, a new born got loose and I've been chasing after him' he explained. I heard a soft snort behind me, and turned my narrow gaze to Eric, who was still engaged with his work. Maybe I imagined it.

'Oh, are you ok?' I asked concerned.

'Yeah, I'm fine sweetheart, I just gotta go, bye'

'ok I lov-' the line went dead. I sighed, more than a little pissed off. It was 10.15 at this point, and I was feeling more awake then ever. I turned around, to sit down, only to see Eric staring at me, an unfathomable expression on his face.

'What?'

'I didn't say a word dear one'

'Whatever. I'm going to dance' and made my way for the door.

'You could dance in here' sneered Eric.

'Ha ha so funny!' and I slammed the door behind me.

I was pretty pissed off with Bill, I mean he was so distant on the phone, making no effort at all; but maybe I was being harsh, I had no idea what is was like to handle a new born. I didn't want to think about this now. I strolled confidently on the dance floor, and began to start moving; I was a pretty good dancer, even I could work with this kind of music. Within two minutes, Pam came over to me, wordlessly, and we started dancing together, we weren't even touching, more just faced at each other, I was making sure none of this could be construed as sexual, but that didn't stop some people from turning and leering, their imaginations woefully exaggerating the situation. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, from behind hands wrapped around my waist. I groaned.

'Eric get off!'

'Whose Eric?' said a low, voice nonchalantly. I leaped up, attempting to get out of this stranger's grip, but he held on tight. He was tall, not Eric tall, but at least 6ft. He had black slicked back hair, a gremlin-like shaped face, and a moustache, he looked like a Mexican stereotype. He leered at me.

'Can you get off me please?' I asked too politely. I turned for assistance, but Pam was watching, a look of interest on her face.

'Why you playing hard to get? Scared of the fang' he said, showing his fangs, pressing his groin against my stomach, pushing a laughable bulge, in attempt to tease me I assumed. I tried again to push out of his grip, but he just held me closer. Now I was annoyed.

'Get the fuck off me! Creep!' I said in my cruellest voice, but he just kept sneering. Oh just great! I turned wildly to find anyone to help, but no one was paying us any attention. I felt tears welling up slowly in my eyes, when I was suddenly released. I turned back to the man, who was no about 10 inches higher in the air. Huh? Then I saw a hand tightening around his neck. Oh, Eric had him in his grasp.

'You heard the lady, now leave.' His voice would chill ice! Even I shuddered.

He dropped the man with an unceremonious thud, who quickly scrambled to his feet and towards the door. Eric's face was stone.

'Pamela'- he looked her in the eyes- 'didn't think to stop the situation?' All eyes were on him now.

'Yes, but then I figured it be more fun to see your reaction' she grinned, her eyes glinting wickedly. Eric just stared her down, till she continued.

'I would have intervened before it got any further, you know that' she said, not exactly indignant, more in reflection of him.

Eric broke her gaze, and scanned the room. How funny that everyone suddenly had other things to do! He turned his gaze to me, grabbed my wrist firmly, not hurting me, and pulled me in the direction of his office. I stayed silent, figuring not to exacerbate (word of the day) the situation. I walked willingly through the door, which slammed behind me. I turned slowly to face him, when suddenly I was pushed against the wall. Cold firm lips crashed on mine, and started writhing against them. Instinctively my arms wrapped around his neck, which must of spurred him on. He pushed up further against me, his lips still clashing with mine furiously, his tongue now in the equation. I moaned into his mouth. Unlike the encounter I'd just had, when Eric's groin pressed against me I felt nothing but heat, while my brain wondered if he had an entire drawer of socks in there! Abruptly he drew back,

'What did you think you were doing out there?' he asked me, still holding me in place, with his hands on either side of my face, palms on the wall.

'Dancing! I couldn't help it if the freak came up to me! I could have handled it myself you know, though thank you for your assistance' I said, still a little stunned from the kiss.

'You are one of the most asinine people I know!' and before I could retort sarcastically, he had me in another kiss. This time his hands left the wall, and started to slither done my back, before curving around my butt, swiftly lifting me, wrapping my legs around his waist. My hands trailed of their own accord to his chest, which was so pert and defined I groaned again. He growled in response, and slowly edged one of his hands to my thigh. I arched back against the wall, when it journeyed to my centre. Somehow he managed to find my nub through my heavy jeans, and pressed his thumb against it, causing me to tremble breathily. His other finger smoothly ran down the jean line, pressing it against my entrance. God I was so ready! It had been too long since me and Bill had been properly intimate. Bill. His name effectively made my body run cold.

'No' I groaned into Eric's mouth, and I pulled my head away, moving my arms. He didn't move for a second, then suddenly separated us, lifting me to the ground. We stood facing each other for a second, his eyes, boring into mine. Then I ran right out of there and he didn't try to stop me.

Grabbing my cell from my phone when outside, I called information, asking for the phone number of the nearest airport. I needed to see Bill.


	6. Chapter 6

By 1pm the following day, I was at home packing my bags to go to New Orleans. Tara had agreed to house sit while I was gone, though in all honesty Tara practically lived here every weekend since Gran had passed away years ago. I was appreciative of the company.

By 2pm I was in my car on the way to Shreveport airport (using the term loosely, it was more like a mini mall). I checked in, paying by credit card, and soon boarded my flight. Everything was running smoothly, and the sun was beaming through the window, making me naturally happy -must be the endorphins right?- and relaxed, so I decided to sleep for a few hours, considering last night hadn't exactly been the best night for sleeping. When I had eventually got home, after booking my flight and made other arrangements, all I had done was think about Eric and what had happened that night. I cant believe I kissed him (nearly much more!) when I loved Bill. I love Bill. He treated me well, and I repaid him by kissing his friend! Overwhelming shame swept me up, during which I fell asleep. I was woken by a lovely air stewardess, who informed me we had landed. Going through the gates, and outside, I managed to drag my suitcase to the nearest cab. I gave him the address of Sophie Anne, given to me by Rasul, who was the third call I made last night. He had already informed the day staff of my arrival, and they would take me to one of the many spare rooms they had, under the instruction of Sophie herself. All this achieved without Bill's knowledge, I wanted to surprise him, and as I thought of the many ways I could, a huge smile spread across my face, effectively causing the cab driver to think I was completely nuts. Dropping me outside her compound, I walked up to the gates and nervously spoke into the inter-com.

'Hi, this is Sookie Stackhouse, I have a-'

'Someone will be out to you shortly.' Ok then. I had barely sat on my luggage for ten seconds, when a formidable looking woman in her early forties, light brunette hair in a tight bun, with a greys pants suit, arrived and asked for my I.d. After showing her every possible form of I.d. possible, she finally believed me and led me inside in silence. Or so she thought. She was a particularly loud broadcaster, and I couldn't help but here her thoughts

…poor girl getting involved with vamps! She shouldn't trust them, I see what they do at night, they don't care for nothing but themselves, no conscience, no morals but damn they pay good… she thought of her fifteen year old son, and her husband who had recently been made unemployed, meaning she had to return to her job as a security analyzer to them get by.

I tried even harder to block, which was made easier by the fact she weren't talking, with her mouth at least. Inside everything was just as opulent as her Shreveport home, in fact almost in the exact same way. It was less stunning second time round. I was taken to a room, a lot like a hotel room, except for vampires. No windows, artificial light, huge bed, and various antique furniture. It was superior to my furniture in a way that didn't touch the surface, there was no love or memories to these things, just the need to seem extravagant.

'I think you'll find everything you need, there's an inter-com over there in case you do require anything.' and with that she left. Looking at my watch I saw it was now 7pm, but what with it being summer, the sun would still be up for another 20 minutes. I quickly unpacked, and had the quickest shower of my life. I left my hair to dry naturally. And then I waited. Rasul had been told to inform Bill he had a guest as soon as he woke, and that he should come here. I briefly wondered if I should greet him with or without clothes, then quickly shoo-ed away the idea in case someone other than Bill came in, like the cleaners or something. I don't think I'd be able to look the staff in the face.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, followed by it opening without acknowledgement. Somewhere in the back of my mind I thought that was rude, but my mind became clouded up with Bill. He stood staring at me as if he'd been hit on the head with a frying pan (if that could hurt vampires anyway), at first I relished in it, liking I could still shock him after three years, but once a full minute passed I got worried.

'Bill? Are you ok? surprise' I said smiling, sure my face had a twist of concern on it too. He seemed to gather his senses.

'Sookie, I wasn't expecting you, you should have called me first' he said, his voice a little worried.

'I wanted it to be a surprise! Why shouldn't I have?' I said turning my voice to a provocative(word of the day) whisper, while trailing my fingers from my neck to my

breast.

That quickly washed the look of worry from his face, and replaced it with another entirely, which to my pleasure was brazen lust. He closed the distance between us, pushed me back onto the bed. I giggled, and stroked his hair as he came down to kiss me. He started to undo his belt buckle, while I pulled both my dress and his top off. His tongue slid down my neck, making me shudder, while his hands did the same down my back. Just like Eric's had. My body immediately seemed to stiffen at the thought of Eric, then almost straight away heat up. I look at Bill, who was now naked, and positioned above me, ready at my entrance. Forget Eric I told myself! And I leaned up to kiss Bill, while he smoothly slid into my entrance. I groaned out of habit. Slowly he started pumping in and out of me, his fingers wrapped in my hair, while my own hands held onto his back. Yet nothing. I didn't feel what I normally felt when I made love with Bill. That feeling of being complete. It just felt routine. He didn't seem to note the change in me, him concentrating on keeping his rhythm. This was all Eric's fault! That kiss must have consumed me with so much guilt I couldn't allow myself to feel unadulterated pleasure. I felt a surge of anger thinking of him, followed by a surge of lust at the thought of his amazing arms. I moaned again, which spurred Bill on, his pumps coming faster. I was still a long, long, long way off, If I ever got there at all! Then I realised, as Bill's pumps came harder, that he was going to bite! I knew I wasn't aroused enough to not feel the pain of it.

'Don't bite… haven't had iron tablets… please' I lied, and he merely nodded, mid grunt and thrust, in response. I relaxed a little. I idly wondered if Eric was …you know… bigger than Bill. I know its tacky, and so not appropriate to think of other men when having sex with someone you love. Its just that when Eric had kissed me, he felt big. I remembered the feeling of it pressed against my stomach, and moaned a little more. I bought myself back into the moment, and realised Bill's was soon, like almost now. Shit. What should I do, he might be hurt if I don't orgasm with him; which is what you usually did. Then I did something I'd never done before. I faked it.

Luckily Bill was up in high when I did, so he didn't notice anything different. Thank god. As we laid in (his) post coital bliss, my mind wondered at the sudden change in me. I knew the reason. Fucking Eric Northman ruining my life! Until he was gone, I would always be too distracted to concentrate on Bill, Eric was merely a surface thing, something to look at, whereas Bill was it all, kind, handsome, loving. I just needed to refocus on these aspects of him. Away from Northman! Bill broke the silence.

'How come Eric's not with you?' Oh shit.

'Erm, it was spur of the moment, and during the day, so I couldn't tell him' I explained, lying through my teeth.

'Oh Sookie! His being made to look after you, you just let him do his job or you could be in danger. Tell you what, you ring him tell him you're here, and that I'll arrange some new security here, save him from having to fly out. I'm just gonna go get you some food, while you call him' and with that Bill wrapped up in a dressing gown, and left the room, kissing my cheek before he left. Damn it!

I considered leaving it, just ignoring his existence, but Bill was right, he was doing his job, and was probably flipping out right now. I sighed, and right on cue my phone rang. As I flipped it open I noticed I already had six missed calls from . Uh oh.

'Hello' I said nervously, only to be attacked by bellowing on the other end

'Sookie! Where are you? I've been looking everywhere, Fangtasia is closed while my staff search for you! Did you not think of anyone else!' I looked at the clock, it was 10pm, so Fangtasia had been shut at least 3 hours.

'Eric. I'm in New Orleans with Bill, your no longer needed.' The other end of the line fell into shocked silence.

'Sookie, really, your that affected by my presence you left the area!' he said disbelievingly.

'Actually no, I left because missed my boyfriend, don't over estimate yourself!'

'Really cause you weren't missing him last night when you were kissing me.'. That hurt.

'Eric, you just saved me from a weirdo, I'd kiss anyone who saved me from a threat, it was thank you!'

'Really, would you kiss your brother like that then if he saved you?'. He had me there.

'Eric, your not needed bye' and I hung up. I groaned out of despair. Note to self, don't kiss Eric Northman, no good comes from it! Except … NO! don't think of him.

Luckily I was distracted from my internal argument by the should of raised voices outside. Curious I grabbed a nearby dressing gown, and went to eavesdrop by the door (a bad habit, but I don't drink or smoke, my own vices were minimal), when I realised one of the voices was Bill's.

'Go away now Dylan! Your just acting desperate, its pathetic'

''Pha, coming from you! I love your change in attitude William! '. Wtf?

I opened the door pointedly and both parties stared at me, Bill looking flustered, while a small girl, with dark dyed brown hair in lank clumps, in a denim mini skirt and a red corset on. She looked ill, pale, despite the overt toned look of her body. And she looked pissed. She looked at me with contempt, then pointed that look at Bill, and stormed off out of sight done the hall. Bill came into the room and laid on the bed. I waited, hand on hip, facing him pointedly. He sighed.

'Sookie, Dylan just some fangbanger who wont take no for an answer'

'Oh, good, well as long as your saying no Bill!' I said relieved. He gave me a warm smile,

'Sookie, how could I go to another, you've spoiled me too much' I laughed, and jumped in next to him on the bed, where we stayed all night watching movies, me eating popcorn. At around 4am, Bill got a phone call, and had to sort something out in the office, so I dozed off.

In my dream I saw Eric. He was in my garden in the sunlight. He was laughing, his hand out stretched to me, trying to pull me closer. I let him do so willingly, and he kissed me deep, until my legs turned to jell-o, and every nerve spasmed with every flick of his tongue on mine. Suddenly he pulled back

'Well Well…'

Huh?

He kept repeating those words, when suddenly they penetrated a different part of my psyche. My ears. My eyes flew open, and there standing at the foot of my bed was Eric.

'Surprise'.

Fuck!


	7. Chapter 7

'Eric! What are you doing here' I questioned, internally pleased my voice didn't sound as shaky as I felt.

'Well since the person I have been tasked to protect LEFT I had to find her!' Oh he was pissed, I could tell from the way his voice became a growl towards the end.

'Bill relieved you of your duty Eric' I murmured timidly

'Yes, but I do have a reputation to protect Sookie, how well do you think it'd reflect on me if the human I was looking after managed to evade me?', that I could understand. Feeling a little bit stupid, I decided to attempt to defuse the situation.

'Oh well, you've seen me now, all good, now you can go, and we'll just say your protection was no longer needed eh?' I tried to smile, but it probably looked like a grimace. He made no such gesture back, his face just creepily blank, staring holes into me. It was at this moment I realised I was naked in bed, Bill wasn't here (where was Bill?) and the sexual bane of my existence was now staring at me. I pulled the blanket up further, to cover me more, ignoring the annoying voice in my head which said pull it down. Eric's head moved subtly, but swiftly, his once blank gaze now completely different. A playful smirk lit up his face, while his eyes flashed. Uh oh. Thankfully (maybe?) at that moment Bill strode into the room, a smile on his face.

'Sookie, I thought you were asleep, I was gonna tell you in the morning of Eric's arrival. Since he is coming to the wedding in a few days, he thought he may as well come early and continue his protection of you….what with me gonna be busy these next few crucial days.' He smiled sadly at me at the end of his monologue (well by vampire terms anyway). I looked over at Eric, whose face had returned to be impassive, though I thought I detected a little bit of smugness coming off him.

'But Bill, there's plenty of guards here, really this would be imposing on Eric's time' I clutched desperately at straws, but hey I was willing to do anything.

'Sookie, Eric has an infinite amount of time'- he and Eric exchanged a look that screamed 'humans'- 'and he offered. Besides I think since you ran out on him last time, it will help Eric' he didn't say how it would help Eric, but I got a hint of threat from Bill, aimed at Eric. Eric looked down, giving Bill the courtesy to look abashed, but I saw a small smile on the corner of his lips.

'Ok.' I knew it was pointless to argue at this point.

'Good girl'-Eric raised his eyebrows at that, and even I was about to confront Bill about his phrase, when he continued speaking,

'Right, I'm gonna escort Eric to his sleeping quarters and then I'll be back to go sleep myself', he leaned down to kiss me. Nothing again. And then Eric leaned down to kiss my hand, which looked innocent to the eye, but he flicked his tongue across my hand. I was outraged! In front of Bill, who to be fair hadn't noticed, but still! I also felt a little surge of desire, but decided it would be safer to stick with anger. Both stalked out the room. Well. That was only mildly mortifying! Groaning I collapsed back onto the pillow, and soon drifted back to sleep, the stress of my encounter tiring me out.

The next day I woke up at 5pm, my body already knowing it was pointless to wake up any earlier since there wouldn't be anything to do while all the vampires slept. There was still two hours till sunset, so I decided to order some food via the inter-com. Once the person on the end that it would arrive in half an hour, I decided to have a quick shower instead of waiting around. Grabbing my toiletry bag, I finally noticed Bill was in the bed, argh I was such a bad girlfriend! He looked so beautiful when he slept, all traces of vampire politics, and the pain he had had in his life was gone. I stroked his hair, tucking a little behind his ear, and set off for the bathroom. The water was amazing, the shower projecting the water in a soothing consistent speed. Washing my hair and body always made me feel refreshed, and confident. Getting out, I grabbed a towel, drying myself off, leaving my hair again to dry naturally. I put on some jeans, and a pink top, teamed with a thin white cardigan which hung onto my curves.

There was knock on the door, and I opened it, now ravenous. Paul had delivered my food personally, and he handed it to me, to which I put it quickly on the nearest table.

'Thank you so much Paul' I said sincerely. I'd always like, he was always incredibly polite, and really made you feel like his friend, even if you weren't, he kind of reminded me of a grandpa, what with him also being 50, with wrinkles littering his face, showing his love of laughter and smiling.

'Your welcome Miss Stackhouse, I thought it would be safer to give it to you myself, than one of the less experienced staff' He said, a sad smile on his face.

'Huh? This place isn't usually that safety conscious, what's going on?' I inquired, really confused.

'Well what with Eric Northman guarding you, we assumed you were in some kind of danger again'. That made me laugh, my reputation for being a trouble magnet was far reaching.

'Why, I always have a guard?'

'Yes but Eric Northman!' he said it with a kind of solemnity, practically bowing with respect at saying his name.

'What's so special about Eric?' apart from his amazing physique, I'd never bothered to find out more about him.

'Well, Sookie, his a thousand years old, and though he may not be sheriff or king, he could have been at the snap of his fingers, but he seems content running that club of his.' he shrugged, as if to show his confusion at Eric's decision. I was so shocked at this point words couldn't form. Paul continued.

'No one ever asks him to perform a service for them, his like an unofficial king, so the fact he is for you must mean some importance?' his sentence became a question at the end, his eyebrows raised inquiringly. I just smiled blithely, not willing to give anything away.

'So his a thousand year old unofficial king?' I clarified

'Yep, his really revered by all vampires alike you know, his considered an amazing warrior, and his clamouring skills are second to none!' he said excitedly. I was feeling light-headed.

'Right, erm ok thanks Paul I better go' and with that I closed the door hoping Paul didn't think I was really rude.

So I had made out with a thousand year old vampire, who apparently could have taken my boyfriends job like that, and he was considered amazing. That was a lot to digest. Speaking of digestion my stomach gave a loud growl, and hunger took over. I saw that Paul had made me burgers and fries, and I took a bite out of the burger. It was no burger Lafayette, but it was good. Oh crap. I forgot to tell Sam I was going. I ran to the phone, and dialled Merlotte's as fast as possible.

'Hello, Merlotte's'

'Sam, it's Sookie'

'Oh hey Cher, your not due for another hour, what's up?'

'Erm Sam I cant come in today, or tomorrow' I had the three days after that off for the wedding which I already pre-booked. There was pregnant pause on the phone, and I gulped.

'Are you in some kinda trouble?' he breathed down the phone.

'NO! no Sam I'm fine, I'm just in New Orleans at the Queens.'

'Oh ok, you gone to see Bill?' I could sense a small ounce of pain on the end of the phone, and It made me sad.

'Yeah, look Sam I'm so sorry, I'll make it up when I get back ok?'

'Well ok Sook, seeing as your hours away already I cant do much about it, I'll see you when you get back' and with that he hung up. Great. Someone else pissed at me. I went back and finished my food. Soon Bill was awake, him wrapping me in my arms. I smiled at him. He explained to me he had to oversee the decorating, and that I could come if I wanted. It sounded boring but I agreed anyway. He got dressed and we made out way down to the hall. Wow. This one was the biggest hall I'd ever seen! It was the size of an entire street.

Bill directed me to a chair, and strode off to help, leaving me alone. Or so I had thought. Eric sat down next to me, slowly, his eyes watching Bill's just as mine were. I sighed, and turned to face him

'Eric what are you doing here?'

'Protecting you' he said simply.

'Bill's here, I don't need you right now.'

'Bill is over there, not here, and besides it doesn't seem like he'd be much protection' he quipped just as Bill was wrapped in fairy lights, his brow furrowing furiously. I had to laugh, and Eric smiled.

'Oh yeah I forgot, you're the warrior prince of them all' I deadpanned, and Eric's face turned solemn. I turned to look at him, confused by his reaction.

'When I was alive, it was considered norm for men to be protectors. My father taught me many skills in fighting, so that when he died I would take over the protection of his village, become its leader. It was Viking tradition. We didn't foresee that I would die before him.'. His voice was blank, without any inflection, but I could feel his overwhelming sadness.

'Oh Eric' I sighed, and gripped his hand in mine, trying to comprehend the tragedy Eric had lived through. Eric seemed to shake himself at my touch, and looked to me, smiling wickedly.

'You know, when I pictured you sighing my name, it was in completely different circumstances.' I dropped my hand, rolling my eyes.

'See, why act like that?' he ruined a perfectly good moment! I'd been enjoying the cool sensation of his hand.

'To hide my secret pain' he said sarcastically, but his eyes stayed blank. I decided to let it drop.

Bill didn't return to me for at least an hour, probably as he thought Eric was keeping me distracted. He stayed at one end of the hall working furiously as I sat with Eric. We didn't speak about his family again. Instead he asked me about mine, so I told him about my parents, Gran, Jason, and he seemed genuinely interested. Suddenly my stomach rumbled, causing Eric to laugh. I playfully batted him, and he laughed harder, which effectively made me laugh. Bill turned from the small girl he was showing plans to, to give us a dirty look, which shut me up. Eric noticed this with a sharp look but said nothing. He then went to get me a snack, and himself a true blood. He offered to get Bill one, but he replied

'No, I'll feed later' his gaze trailing to me practically asking me. I frowned the smallest amount so that he would get the message. I couldn't go through that again. 'But then again, I am a little hungry now, so ok, thank you' he continued, and then turned back to the girl. Eric raised yet another eyebrow, but I ignored it. Within 5 minutes he returned with a cup of soup for me, which the staff had said was a good snack. And then we just sat there in silence, me sipping my soup, him his true blood, both of us with our eyes fixed on Bill. Soon the tension started to build, and I nervously fidgeted in my seat, waiting for him to speak.

'So you wont be feeding Bill tonight'

'Excuse me, how dare you ask me such an inappropriate question?'

'Has the sex changed Sookie? Does he no longer satisfy you?' he asked voice intense. I blanched, blushing, which seemed to answer him, and he turned away from me, smiling self-righteously.

'This is nothing I would discuss with you Eric, so shut up!' I hissed. He turned to me, his face maybe two inches away from mine, his breath lacing my face. I wanted to see if Bill was looking but I couldn't break his gaze.

'I could satisfy you Sookie, I could make you orgasm like he never has.' His words were so concentrated, that I couldn't help but feel a flash in my centre, which startled me, causing me to blink ridiculously. I tore my eyes from his, and stood up, trying not to stumble.

'Bill, I'm going to our room, I'll see you then' and I walked away from both of them, feeling both there stares in my back. Arriving at my room, I immediately jumped into bed, waiting for Bill. A few hours later when his key turned in the door, I closed my eyes and evened my breathing. Pretending to be asleep. He didn't disturb me.


	8. Chapter 8

I could barely sleep that night, tormented by dreams of Eric and Bill, both of them crying at me, red tears staining their faces, screaming how I'd hurt them. I couldn't reach them, couldn't stop them. Each time I woke, I was panting, tears in my eyes. But as I slipped back to sleep the dream kept returning. Because of this I wasn't surprised when I woke later than usual, around 8pm, to find Bill gone, and a note in his place.

Sookie,

I've gone to a meeting with the music for the wedding, then I'll be having a meeting with the security team. I'll be back to you around 1am.

I love you

Bill.

I looked up, and saw he had already ordered me dinner, steak and potatoes. I smiled to myself, touched by his gesture. I stood up, and sat down, beginning to eat. It was still hot, so he must of done it just before he left. After I'd eaten, I had a quick shower, and pulled on my favourite sundress. It had been too long since I'd worn it. Fixing up my makeup, I thought I looked pretty good. I was in a good mood, despite my lack of sleep, and thought now would be a good time to see Rasul, whom I hadn't seen since my arrival. After getting lost repeatedly trying to find his office, a nice cleaner led me the way, to which I gave her 20 dollars as a cheap thanks, but she seemed pleased. I knocked timidly, and opened it, and there he was, watching screens idly. He turned and smiled at me

'Sookie, how great to see you, I haven't seen you since…' he trailed off, looking sad. I hadn't seen him since my cousin Hadley had died, and there had been a lot of confusion at the time, trying to find her killer, which eventually turned out to be a man named Waldo, who had tried to kill me when I found out. Like I said trouble magnet.

'Yeah, how you been?' I asked, then mentally hit myself. Vampires don't exactly change or vary as they age. Rasul just smirked.

'Just fine Sookie, you?' and we then continued into a big discussion on what had happened since Hadley's death, and then onto the wedding, which Rasul was looking forward to immensely. He was gonna be head of security, which he hoped would get him more noticed.

'Anyway Sook, I gotta meeting with Bill soon so…' he trailed off

'Oh yeah, right well I'll see you later Rasul' I nodded at him, and left. I was attempting to retrace my steps to my room when a familiar pair of feet obstructed my view. I looked up in surprise, and there he was, my Viking protector.

'Found you' and he smiled at me.

'Eric'- I nodded coldly- 'What's the matter?'

'Nothing, Bill just wanted me to keep an eye on you while you were gone.'

'Well the last guard I had just kept himself out of my way, trailing me, not speaking. Why not take a leaf out of his book?' I said caustically, still annoyed about our parting yesterday.

'You know we can do plenty of things where we don't need you to speak' and he winked. I laughed involuntarily.

'Yes Eric, and one of them is you leading me back to my room. And that's all!' I added hastily, realising I had inadvertently fallen into his trap. He laughed, and motioned me forward. Soon we reached my room, and I went in, leaving it open, assuming he'd follow. He didn't, he stood on the threshold of the door. I shot him a confused look.

'You said to just trail you. I can wait outside' and with that he closed the door, smirking.

I was sure this was some big plan to make me go to him, and there was no way I would fall for it! I decided to let him stew, and put on a movie from the vast selection. As it played I continually shot loos at the door, waiting for him to crack. He didn't. I wasn't sure if I was happy or sad at that. Then about ten minutes into the movie I heard raised voices from outside, and instantly recognised one as Eric's. the other sounded vaguely familiar. I tiptoed to the door, and pushed my ear up to the door, for the second time in three days. Gran would not have been impressed.

'Get out of here, your pathetic!'

'You're the only one who thinks so! You don't know what your missing!'

I opened the door slowly, which made them turn to me. I blushed, and looked at Eric questioning. The person he was arguing with was the girl from before, Dylan. She shot me a venomous look, before hissing at Eric.

'Her? Really! I'm much more attractive than her, besides last I knew she was Bill's. she gets about!' she said looking at me. Ouch. That was rude, and it hurt a little. Suddenly she was flying down the hall, sliding along the carpet. Her eyes were widened in shock.

'Pig!' she screamed before running down the hall and out of sight. My eyes were as wide as hers I was sure.

'Eric, what the hell was that about?'

'A fangbanger. She's been my continuous stalker these past couple of days, she doesn't seem to understand I don't like used goods.' He said cruelly.

'Yeah, she tried it with Bill too! And she says I get about! I've only ever been with one man thank you very much!'. At that Eric looked at me sharply, his eyes evaluating me.

'What?'

'I just expected you to have had more than one lover'

'I love Bill. Besides my…disability wasn't helpful. Wait why am I discussing this with you!'

'Aw, your practically a virgin. I could help make it two' he said playfully, teasing me in more than one way. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little tempted. A little.

'Eric. Please shut up. Now do you wanna come in, in case fanger hoe of the year comes back?'. Eric smiled at my impromptu nickname for her, and nodded. As he closed the door behind him, I sat on the bed, and played the movie again. Eric sat in a nearby chair just watching me. It made me feel a tad exposed.

'Sookie, do you remember when we met…?'

I groaned 'Oh give it a rest Eric.'

'Why didn't you try harder to find me?'

'I met Bill' I said simply.

'Yes, but why not come back? We both knew you were attracted to me, so why go off with the first person you saw?'

'Bill was a gentleman, he impressed me, when you didn't. You made me feel like I was stalking you, going to you, why didn't you come to me?'

'I was away! Besides when I returned I couldn't get hold of you. And the shifter said you had left!'. I opened my mouth in shock. How could Sam do that!

'Well he lied! I cant believe he would do that! He knew I liked you'

'You liked me Sookie?' Uh oh. We were getting right off track.

'Lets not bring up the past Eric, yeah I'm trying to watch a movie' and I pointedly fixed my gaze to the screen, not really absorbing it. Suddenly he was in front of me, taking up my vision. I couldn't breathe. He just stared in my eyes, searching for some kind of answer to a question.

'Why do I want you as much as I do?' he mused to himself. I gulped. Slowly, testing my reaction, he leaned in to kiss me. As soon as our lips connected, I seemed to be like a kettle, heating up amazingly quickly, my breaths coming out in pants. His lips seemed to mould against mine, moving luxuriously. Slowly, his tongue slid into mine, again testing my reaction, but mine just danced with his furiously. Soon we sped up, our tongues slipping with each other, his hands coming up to my back, pressing me against him. Leisurely, not breaking our kiss, Eric climbed onto the bed, he sat on his knees, still pressing me to him, before he pressed me back, so I was lying, with him on top of me. His hands left my back, travelling down my sides till they rested at my hips; my own hands tangled in his hair, pushing his head against mine, deepening our kiss. I could feel Mr happy pressing against my thigh, which successfully made my skin come up in goosebumps of pleasure. His thumbs hooked at the bottom of my skirt, beginning to pull it up when he froze. He suddenly was at the other side of the room, while I had suddenly became sat up against the head board, all put to rights. What?

Suddenly Bill came through the door, his face impassive, until he saw me, causing him to smile. He didn't seem to notice anything amiss with the situation. Oh my god I'm a horrible person. Tears sprung into my eyes, and I widened my eyes to stop them leaking. Out of the blue, Bill's hands were wrapped around me.

'What's wrong sweetheart' he asked me concerned. I could see Eric boring holes into me, but I ignored him.

'What? Nothings wrong, I just missed you is all' I smiled at him reassuringly. He didn't look like he believed me that nothing was wrong, but he knew not to press me in this state.

'I've missed you too, we've hardly been able to see each other'- he suddenly stiffened, realising that Eric was still in the room- 'anyway, we've been invited to an intimate dinner with the Queen, just you, me and her, since Peter is away.'- he turned to Eric- 'Oh and you too Eric'.

Oh this was just great!

'When is this' I questioned

'In an hour, that's why I'm back early' I looked at the clock; it was 12pm.

'Well I'll see you two at dinner' said that masculine voice, breaking the air. Both Bill and I looked at him. He strode out the room.

Bill looked at me, and tightened our hug further. Unexpectedly to him, I leaned in and kiss him furiously. His eyes widened in surprise but he kissed me back with just as much vigour. I was still turned on from my encounter with Eric, so this time, when we had sex it wasn't as bad, and the sting of his fangs didn't hurt as much as I assumed. I still didn't orgasm, but I don't think Bill noticed, he was that intent on his purpose. Afterwards I had a shower, and quickly got dressed for our meal in the dress from before. Soon we were ready, and made our way down to the dining room. Entering the room, I saw Eric and the queen were already seated, two humans flagged on their sides, while a third sat in a seat. Dylan. The Queen looked up and smiled pleasantly at us, pulling herself from her conversation with Eric. I avoided looking at him. Sophie must have seen my confused look at Dylan and answered my unspoken question.

'Bill I had to guess what you were hungry for, and since I knew you already enjoyed Dylan, I called her again'. What?

Dylan gave a suggestive wink to Bill, and then I saw it all in her head. It turned to look at him slowly.

'Bill?'.


	9. Chapter 9

The adrenaline pumping through me out of shock seemed to make my senses more acute. While I was focussing my gaze on Bill, I could see Sophie looking amused out the corner of my eye, while Eric's face was blank, with a twinge of pity. Bill looked at ground, his face twisted in regret.

'Bill?' I said again, slowly. He looked up at me, flinching; I didn't even wanna know what my face looked like.

'Sookie, this isn't the place to discuss this, lets-'

'Bill, please explain to me, why this …whore has memories of having sex with you!' I said it all calmly, but inside I felt pain. Just pain.

'She's lying, trying to upset you.' he said, and I almost got sucked in, until a low voice cut in,

'Bill. Tell the truth.' I stole at quick glance at Eric, but turned back to Bill, my eyes now blurry from tears. Bill gave a heavy sigh,

'Sookie, its not what you think. When you called me that time the new born I was on about attacked me, heavily injuring me. I had to take blood from a donor to heal'

'If that's the case, why the fuck is she then having sex with you!' I screamed. Dylan gave a giggle, and I turned my gaze from Bill to her. I must have looked scary cause she flinched and backed out the door. Once she left I turned back to Bill, my eyes slowly regaining clarity.

'Sookie, you know my nature, how close blood and sex ties in. I never meant it to happen, my impulses just took over, It meant nothing to me but a feed.'

'And a fuck' I said coldly, ignoring the small voice in my head scolding me for swearing.

'Sookie, please don't speak like that… Your making a big deal from-'

'NOTHING! This isn't nothing Bill. You cheated on me. You have no fucking right to tell me how to speak!'

To this he said nothing, his face just etched with sadness, and a slight twinge of defiance. He genuinely thought he had done nothing wrong. That hurt more than his betrayal.

'We are over. I rescind your invitation from my house, my life, everything. I never want to see you again.' I said it with cutting calm, before turning to Sophie.

'Please may I stay until the morning? Then I will take my leave from this house'

She nodded gravely, and with that I left the room, and made my way to the room Bill and I had been sharing. Thankfully he knew better than to follow me. Closing the door behind me, I fell to my knees and started to cry, before eventually slumping to the floor, crying until I fell asleep.

When I woke, I noticed I felt incredibly comfortable. Hadn't I fallen asleep on the floor? I opened my eyes, and felt around my surroundings. I was in my bed. I sat up immediately, worried Bill had returned; I couldn't cope with him right now. Then I noticed him. Eric sitting in the chair he had occupied earlier. I smiled weakly at him, and he did so back. I glanced over to the clock. It was 4am. I groaned. Immediately Eric was at my side, his hands cupping my face.

'Are you ok? Is something wrong?'

'Aside from the fact my boyfriend cheated on me. I'm peachy.'

'Oh.' Was all he said. He was probably thinking what I was,

'I have no right to be upset, I kissed you, I nearly cheated on him. I'm just as bad' my voice stony.

'No Sookie, you kissed me yes, but you didn't have sex with me, I never took your blood. You never cheated on Bill, you never would have been capable of hurting him like he has you, your conscience wouldn't have allowed it…unfortunately' he said with a weakened version of his smirk on his face. Though I wasn't sure whether to believe his words, I felt better none the less.

His thumbs started rubbing in circular motions to calm me. I locked him in my gaze. He suddenly started to pull away, and the loss of contact hurt. Instinctively I reached out and grabbed him, pushing my lips against his. He remained unmoved for a moment, before slowly responding. I took the lead this time, I being forceful and furious while he slow and confused. I lowered my hands from his hair, to his jeans, attempting to pull open the button, when his hands swiftly reached out, and pulled them away. He broke the kiss too, and I looked at him, hurt highlighting my face I was sure. He looked back at me sadly before speaking.

'Sookie, when we have sex, and believe me we will'- he winked-'I want it to be because you want me, need me, not out of reaction to Bill Compton.' He went to cup my face in his hands again, but I swung out, slapping them away. I know I couldn't have even moved them, but he did out of respect. The sting of rejection washed over me, and it hurt! Tears formed in my eyes again. I stood up, and started putting everything in my suitcase. He just sat watching me. When I was done, I went to the door, ready to leave, but not until I had the last say.

'There's one thing you were wrong about. I will never have sex with you now' and with that I left the room, and made my way home.

The flight and cab home seemed a blur. I couldn't remember it, all I remembered was knocking on my door, Tara opening and me collapsing in her arms. I cried for days; at Bill's betrayal mostly, while a small part still felt incredibly stupid from my rejection from Eric. For obvious reasons I didn't go to the wedding, though Rasul called and gave me all the gossip from it. Apparently the Queen had been so perturbed by my upset, she had almost shunned Bill, before eventually allowing him to attend the wedding. Rasul apologised for not being able to tell me about Bill, saying he threatened everyone into secrecy. That hurt. But I understood the position they had been put in, so I forgave him.

Rasul's next piece of news had been more disturbing. Apparently the day, well night, after I left, Eric and Bill had had a fight, the cause unknown officially, though everyone knew it was about me. With Eric having 800 years on Bill, Bill had taken quite a beating, which required 5 days of healing. I felt nothing in regards to Bill's hurt, but was a little interested in the fact that they had fought. Bill wasn't a violent person, and taking on a world renown warrior seemed very stupid of him. I wondered what could have provoked such an attack from Bill, but that meant caring about his thought process, and since I was done caring about anything to do with Bill, I wiped it from my mind. The day after the wedding, the fourth day since I had left Sophie's, I received a visit from Bill. I had been in the garden sunbathing all day, which always cheered me up greatly, when I must of fallen asleep. I had woken up in the night-time, with the porch light the only source of any illumination. I'd been picking up my towel when he first spoke.

'Sookie…'. I had immediately straightened, and turned at almost vampire speed, my face set in stone. He observed my reaction sadly.

'Bill leave.' As angry as I was I did notice he was very pale, dark circles under his eyes, while his leg now had a weird subtle crook to it. Eric had done quite a job on him.

'Sookie, please we need to talk' he had said, taking a step towards me, causing me to instinctively take a step back. He noticed that too, that dismal look returning to his face.

'Bill. You cheated on me. And you just blame your nature! I loved you for so long because of your humanity, the fact you still had the heart of a human. But you don't. or you'd know how much you'd hurt me right now.'

'Did you sleep with Eric?' he asked effectively stunning me. I could tell he'd been desperate to ask me.

'No Bill, because unlike you I am a good person. We kissed, yes, but I wouldn't have ever had cheated on him' and I truly believed that. No matter what lust I felt for Eric, I wouldn't have slept with him while with Bill, and now I never would. Bill gave a small smile.

'I didn't think so, Dylan said…' . Her name just highlighted my pain again, and strengthened my resolve.

'We are over Bill. Leave now.'

'I'll always wait for you to change your mind you know' he said as I opened my back door, half way through it. I stopped.

'You'll be waiting a long time' and with that I closed the door and left.


	10. Chapter 10

**The next couple of weeks passed without incident. I didn't hear from either Eric or Bill. Which was what I wanted. At least in one case. The more I thought of my last encounter with Eric, the more stupid I felt at how much I'd embarrassed myself. I had thrown myself at him! Gran would have been ashamed if she were alive. And I'd then left him when he didn't want to take advantage of me. I groaned externally, thinking yet again what a mess I was! I was in the kitchen at this point, fixing myself a cold drink before I went back to sunbathing (I know its unhealthy, but its not like I have other vices!) when my phone rang. For one dense moment I actually thought it was Eric calling, until my common sense kicked in, making me sharply realise the day time. Anyway why should he call me? I should call him? The thought was too mortifying, given my intense shame, luckily the phone was still ringing, drawing me out of my painful thought process.**

'**Hello' I answered **

'**Hi Sookie its me' said a faintly familiar voice I couldn't seem to place. As if reading my thoughts, he continued.**

'**Its Alcide' he said lightly. Oh Alcide! I knew him a little, he was a new pack master of the Weres, Bill had taken me to his 'crowning', and I'd spoken with him at a few formal functions. He seemed like an ok guy, but I had no idea why he would need to call me.**

'**Oh, hi, what's up' I asked cautiously, immediately on the defensive.**

**I heard a small intake of breath, him obviously stunned by my forwardness.**

'**Well I was hoping you'd go on a date with me Friday night?'-he stated timidly-'If the rumours of you and Bill being over are true of course'.**

**Huh? Alcide was attractive, caring, funny, but then again I didn't know him that well either. A small voice in my head said a date would be a perfect way to know him better. Hmm. **

'**Erm Alcide, this is a little unexpected …'**

'**I know, I've wanted to ask you for a while, but you were with Bill, and well…' we all know what he would be like in a rage, I finished internally. My mind wandered to Eric. He hadn't called, I hadn't called him. I'd blown it on that front.**

'**Is it because I'm a Were?' said Alcide's small resigned voice. I guess my thought process had taken longer than I thought.**

'**No, really its nothing like that, in fact you know what, sure I will go on a date with you Friday' I said brightly, full of enthusiasm. I caught a small sigh of relief at the other end of the receiver.**

'**Oh good, I was getting worried I made a total fool of myself'- I laughed- 'so I'll pick you at around 8?'**

'**Yeah sure' And once we exchanged details, and had hung up, I went back to my sun bathing. It always felt nice to feel wanted, especially by someone as attractive as Alcide. Sure he may not of been my first choice, but still he was a good man.**

**The rest of the day passed without anymore revelations I noted happily, and when six came round I was in a good mood for work. Sam noticed immediately my good mood and smiled in response, but didn't inquire why. I guess I had been a little upset of late, the Bill situation had really hurt me, and now even hearing his name was like feeling an intense pulling on my heart. But I was healing. I served my customers that night with such vigour, never making a mistake, always smiling brightly, and by the end of the night, my tips were much better than they had been in a while. Everyone had noticed, and I knew Arlene was practically clawing for closing to happen so she could interrogate me. By 12.30am the bar was empty, even Jane Bodenhouse had left willingly! Calling closing to a crowd that didn't exist, Sam, me and Arlene began doing our closing prep. As I cleaned my trays thoughtlessly, that's when Arlene started.**

'**Spill girl! What's got you so happy all of a sudden'. I just laughed and continued, aware of Sam's sudden new attention at me. My laughter wasn't enough of an answer.**

'**Sook, come on we tell each other everything.' She said, puppy dig eyes in full force. Damn it.**

'**Ok, well if you must know, I have a date on Friday'. Out the corner of my eye I noticed Sam had suddenly frozen. Uh oh. Suddenly Arlene took my attention again, squealing in delight, hopping from one foot to the other, making me giggle.**

'**Who is he? spill' chided Arlene, but I felt a little hesitant, I knew Sam had feelings for me, and I didn't want to rub it in his face.**

'**No one you know' I said evasively looking away.**

'**Come on Cher, whose the guy?' said Sam, a weird look on his face.**

'**Well its Alcide Herveaux.' **

'**Oh Herveaux construction? Oh you did well Sookie' said Arlene, Alcide's money pre-occupying her mind. I ignored her, and just smiled, returning to my work. Soon after me and Arlene were done, and saying our goodbyes to Sam, we left. Waving her off, I made towards my own car, when I felt a hand grab my arms. **

**I turned instinctively ready to kick out, when I recognised the mind print.**

'**What the hell Sam? You scared the daylights out of me' I said, frowning at him.**

'**Don't date Alcide' he said simply. That shut me up. I just gaped at him.**

'**Sook, his a Were.' That line of argument was a bit invalid coming from a shifter!**

'**I know' I said simply turning to me car again**

'**Then you know his pack leader then' -I nodded- 'Then you know that his not an entirely nice guy, Sook he has a mean side, he has to, to keep the Were pack in shape'**

'**I've never seen that side of him'- Sam looked like he was gonna interrupt again- 'Sam its none of your business, now goodbye' I said firmly, turning from him to my car pointedly. After a second I heard him shuffle away, and I let out a sigh of relief. I got in my car, starting it up.**

'**Hello'**

**I nearly screamed in shock.**

'**Pam?'**

'**Sookie dear, you have been busy haven't you' she said, a mischievous grin on her face.**

'**What do you want?' I said bluntly. I was tired, and I'd had enough of the third degree for one night. She grinned in response. **

'**Why haven't you called Eric?'**

'**Why hasn't he called me?'. She smirked even wider in response, obviously a fan of attitude. **

'**He hasn't been enthralling the vermin'- huh?- 'sitting in the bar' -she explained- 'He just thinks a lot, or gets mad. I find it quite entertaining.'**

'**Great' I deadpanned. **

'**Sookie, fix it. His no use to the bar when his like this.'**

'**This hasn't anything to do with me!'**

'**Lies. Whatever happened at Sophie Anne's has… troubled him recently. And when he finds out about the Were…' she looked gleeful at the idea of telling him.**

'**How'd you kn-…oh vamp hearing. Well yes I have a date with Alcide, and you and Eric have nothing to do with it! Now get out my car!' I near enough shouted at her by the end.**

**I knew she could have just broken my neck in a second or worse knowing her, but she got out the car, gave me one last wink and vanished. **

**I had expected some kind of rebuke, or reaction from Eric the next day, well I had hoped, but nothing happened. Just the norm, I went to work, Sam avoiding me, I served customers, and was in bed by 1am. **

**Today was Friday. I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited. I spent the morning cleaning the house in case he came inside. I ate dinner earlier than usual, and got ready. I was ready by half seven; I was wearing a white ruffled v neck top, a black skirt, and gold high heels to match my gold jewellery. My hair was in subtle waves, and my make up light. I looked pretty damn good if I did say so myself. I pottered about uselessly for ten minutes when the door knocked. He was early, but I didn't mind, seeing as I was too. Pushing up my breasts quickly, and pulling my hair in front of me, I opened the door. And sighed.**

'**Sookie'**

'**You have a habit of appearing out the blue you know?'**

**Eric smiled.**


	11. Chapter 11

'So I've been told' he said quietly, observing my clothing, before looking at my face again. 'I'm kinda busy at the moment, can this wait till tomorrow?'

'Can I come in?' he said, ignoring my question completely. I exhaled noisily, pointedly.

'Eric, please come in' I said sarcastically, hoping to hide my inner delight at the prospect of him in my house, alone with me. As he strode into my living room, I followed him. He suddenly turned, causing me to bump into him. I looked up at him. Our bodies were about half an inch from each other. His scent basked over my skin, causing an involuntary smile to appear.

'Alcide Herveaux huh?' he said, a slight edge in his voice. The smile I had, dropped.

'Yes, in fact he'll be here soon, so if we could wrap this up'

'Believe me, what I have planned for you couldn't be wrapped up so quickly' he said a leer in his voice. I laughed out loud, making him smile at me, a genuine smile. So he still wanted me. Even thinking the words seemed to cause the familiar feeling to appear in the usual place. Uh oh.

'Why are you here?' I asked, attempting to distract myself from the urge to jump on him. His face suddenly changed, twisting in a look of ….perplexity.

'I don't actually know.' He said quietly.

'well if-' he cut me off

'Don't go with Alcide.' His eyes tried to convey something to me I couldn't read.

'Eric, its none of your business what I do' I said gently but firmly. He seemed to want to say something, but couldn't.

'Eric, look this isn't the best-' there was a knock on the door. I turned wildly to Eric, his face now coldly impassive. Without another word he was gone. I didn't know how to feel about that, so I went to open the door.

'Hey' I said, falsely bright. He didn't notice.

'Sookie' he smiled, and placed a kiss to my cheek.

'Ready to go?' I said

'Sure, you look lovely by the way' he said as we walked to his car. I appropriately blushed and gave a demure 'thank you'. Alcide was taking me to a nearby diner, that at night blended with the restaurant scene. We sat in the car, for the twenty minute drive, in silence, the only sounds were of the radio. A couple of times we attempted to start a conversation, but each time they petered out pathetically. We both had stuff on our minds it seemed. When we arrived, Alcide opened my door for me, earning him points in my book for manners, and led me by the small of my back to the small diner. Inside, it was lit atmospherically, a red and black theme, but not in an extreme way like Fangtasia, but in a soft romantic way. Circle tables littered the room, most filled with couples. It looked like something from a French movie. I smiled up at Alcide, to show my approval, and he beamed back, making his handsome exterior look much more endearing than ever. A pretty brunette came over to serve us, her face hardening a little when she noticed Alcide. He nodded solemnly to her, and she did so back. She was a Were too. She led us to a table by the back, lit by a candle, and gave us our menu's, informing us she'd be back soon.

'This place is great' I said to Alcide

'Yeah, I love it, and I always manage to make others do so too'

'Ah so you've bought many women here then' I teased, smiling

'Only Deb-' he stopped looking chagrined. Even I had heard of Debbie Pelt. She was Alcide's ex girlfriend, and a bit of a psycho from what I heard. Apparently they'd been in an intense relationship, before she left him for another Were. I decided to sidle by the subject of her.

'So what do you recommend then?'

'Oh definitely the pasta, its out of this world' he said smiling, obviously pleased by deflection from Debbie.

We made more pleasant small talk before the waitress arrived, who took our orders of pasta, and left us to it.

'So, no pack leader business tonight?' I said intrigued. He laughed.

'Night off' he replied. He obviously didn't want to discuss pack business, so I didn't push him. Instead he asked me questions, skirting around Bill, asking me about my family and work, to which I answered truthfully. When our food arrived, we ate in silence, both savouring the taste of the food. He was right, it was out of this world! I was about to inform him of this when his phone began to ring. He looked down at the caller I.d. looking peeved.

'Its my second, I should probably take this'

'Its fine, you have a job to do after all' I said with an encouraging smile, when really I wasn't impressed. My Gran would have been affronted by his lack of manners. He got up, and made his way outside to answer. I could see him through the window, his face looking angry. I turned back to my meal and began to eat, before I ended up listening to his mind. It was never a good idea to listen to your dates thoughts, goodness knows the trouble it would lead to.

When I had finished eating, Alcide was still outside on his phone. I was sure his own food was stone cold, and I was feeling pretty much the same to Alcide. He'd been out there for 15 minutes! The waitress came over again.

'Would you like to order dessert?'

'I'm not sure, let me just check on my friend' I said getting up, leaving my bag behind so she knew I wasn't a flight risk. I made my way outside, hearing Alcide's voice as I go closer, him now obviously fuming.

'Right, well hold him still, I'll make my way back now, and I'll end this situation.' huh? Then I caught it in his mind. Someone had stole from the pack, a few thousand, and they'd caught the person, a young Were, only 18. The punishment would be horrific. I blanched, shocked, as I caught the images of what Alcide was going to do. He then sniffed in the air, and turned to look at me, taking in my pale face. He hung up.

We looked at each other for a minute before he spoke.

'I've gotta go, important pack business.' I nodded in response. He withdrew a hundred dollars from his wallet and handed it to me, telling me it was the pay the waitress for the meal. Again I nodded. Then he turned and started to walk to his car.

'Wait, how will I get home?'

'The left over money should be enough for a cab'

'Why aren't you taking me home?'

'My pack business is the other way'. I was now incensed!'So your leaving me here!', which made his face turn painfully. It was answer enough. I turned and began to make my way back inside when he spoke again.

'I hope we can do this again?'

'Don't hold your breath!' and I stormed inside. I paid the waitress, leaving the rest of the money as a tip. I made my way outside, deciding to walk home, to work off the rage I was currently in.

I'd barely begun when a red corvette pulled up next to me. I turned slowly to face it, the window winding down as I did. Eric's face smiled at me.

'Want a lift?'. My rage immediately left me, and I just felt tired. I nodded and got in the other side of his car. We sped off, him driving incredibly fast, yet smoothly. For the first minute or so we sat in silence, my eyes closed, head leaning back so I couldn't see his expression.

'I'm sorry tonight didn't go how you wanted.' I exhaled quickly

'bullshit' I said tiredly. He grinned wickedly at me

'Yeah actually, I'm glad it went badly' I rolled my eyes and was silent for a second.

'You know, he seemed like a Were version of Bill' and then started laughing at the hilarity of it all. Eric even gave a small angelic chuckle.

'Thank you for the lift' I said when I quieted down

'Well if you want to thank me…' and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

'You should want me to have sex with you cause you gave me a lift' I said heatedly

'What can I say, I'm an opportunist'- he suddenly went serious- 'No, Sookie when we have sex it will be because you want me too'. He then looked forward towards the road. My breathing became a little shallow, I could feel the What of his words between my legs. Out of the blue, he turned, and I realised we were at mine. As he parked outside, I got out, waiting for him to follow, which he did. At my porch I turned to face him.

'Want to come in for a true blood?'

'Yeah sure' he said nonchalantly. I indicated he should sit in the living room while I heated the blood. When I returned he was looking at old photos on my mantle. I handed it to him wordlessly, and sat down. He sat opposite me. We were silent for a few minutes, the tension humming between us electrically. Suddenly he stood up, and as if connected to him I did too. He looked at me inquisitively, his eyes looking with both concern and mischief. That did me in. I jumped on him, locking his lips to mine. My hands started to swiftly scale his body, feeling out every contour of his chest and back. He groaned into my mouth, and kissed me back with force. So much so we ended up falling back onto the couch. We must have hit the television remote, because suddenly the room was alive with colour and voices. We both stopped and looked at the television, looked to each other and burst out laughing. He then slid off me, much to my disappointment.

'I like this film, lets watch it?' he asked me, almost saying something else?

'Or we could finish what we started?' I said boldly, so unlike me.

'Sookie, you always seems to want to have sex with me out of reaction to someone; Bill'- I shuddered- 'and now Alcide. I like you. Just spend time with me?'. I got it. I nodded, and patted the seat next to me. He rapidly was next to me, pulling me in his arms, my head against his chest, us faced to watch the television, almost like a normal couple. We laughed together at times, or ignored the movie at others and talked about ourselves. That night I fell asleep in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up in my own bed on my own. Even though I was used to that from vampires, it still made my heart lurch a little. I looked at the time, noting it was 1pm. What a waste of a morning I thought to myself, Gran would've dragged me out by 10. Woke up, and immediately flew to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and made a bath. Usually I liked a shower, but I just wanted to relax today. I laid down in the bath, and grabbed my nearest book, and read till the water was cold. I got dressed and made myself some food, and a much deserved coffee. At this point I noticed it was 3pm. I was waiting for dusk. This disturbed me a little bit cause I'm very much a sun lover, but Eric was like a mini sun at night; always making me happy. I have to admit though I am rather confused as to what he was to me. Were we dating? It seemed a little silly to think that in regards of Eric, same as 'boyfriend'. I decided not to think about it too much, I would just ask him tonight, or a time when I felt more confident about asking. With still a lot of time till sunset I decided to sunbathe for a bit. I put on my favourite bikini, grabbed my sunglasses and was soon outside, soaking up the comforting rays. Closing my eyes, I let my mind wander.

Eric was at the of the deck chair, his eyes surveying me lustily. He kissed my ankle lightly, his hand rubbing slowly up and down my leg, lingering on my inner thigh. He placed a chaste kiss on my shin, then my knee, then my thigh. I groaned, and jerked slightly. His hands cupped both sides of my hips, and slowly travelled up my body, lightly grazing my breasts. All the time his kisses continued, the top of my pelvis, my belly button, underneath my left breast, and just above it. I moaned his name, and his hands cupped my face, while he kissed my neck, allowing a little bit of tongue to browse it this time. His lips moved to my ear…

'Wake up Sookie' he said. I frowned. Why?

'Wake up Sookie' he repeated before kissing my lips. This kiss felt different, more real. My eyes flew open, and the first thing I noticed was that it was night, I must have fallen asleep. The second thing I noticed was this Viking god crouching besides me, watching me. I blushed.

'What were you dreaming of Sookie?' he said, leering at me. I blushed further, but said nothing. I must have sleep talked. I sat up so I was at his eye level, and was about to say hi when his lips crushed down on mine. Instinctively my hands wrapped around his neck, while returning his kiss. His hands, which had cupped my face, moved to my arms, slowly tugging me to stand with him. So there we were in my garden, me in a bikini, making out heavily. Suddenly his hands travelled down to my lower back, then lightly scraped my butt, till his hands were underneath. I was then in the air, my legs wrapped around his waist, all this time us still kissing. I pulled away first, what with my dire need for oxygen, me panting heavily. He just looked at me, removing one of his hands from holding me up, to rub my cheek. I leaned forward to kiss his cheek, slowly and more daringly than usual, I travelled down to his throat, before whispering in what I hoped was a seductive voice

'Upstairs now'.

Abruptly I was being thrown back, I mentally prepared to hit the grass beneath, but ended up on softness. Huh? I groped my surroundings, and realised we were on my bed. Damn he was fast. Eric was now on top of me, still kissing me furiously, so my hands went to his white shirt, and began to unbutton. He stopped for a moment so I could work it off his top, and let me admire his magnificence. He was so defined, so toned, not in a gross excessive way, but in a all man way. He was definitely a Viking. Once it was off him, his own hands moved to my back, and untied my straps slowly, so that I was writhing, almost begging him to release my breast. Then cold air hit them, and I knew I was exposed. My eyes closed in ecstasy, and he slowly lowered his head to flick my nipples with his tongue, making my back arch into him. He placed slow luxurious kisses on both of them, his tongue continuing to tease them with each kiss. As he did this, my own desire escalated. I needed him now! I teased my hands down his body, to his jeans, and quickly had the button undone. He was already pressing against my thigh, tempting and terrifying me. Unzipping him, I slid my hand into his underwear, and gasped. He was huge. I mean I'd gathered he was large from our near encounters, but holding it, encasing it in my hands (which wasn't easy) made it all hit home. As if sensing my tension, he pulled back to look me in the eyes, making me effectively melt in a puddle, and forget all my anxiety. Placing on last kiss on my breast he travelled down the bed, his thumbs hooking my bikini bottoms on each side, slowly towing them down. Soon they were off, and thrown to the side. I waited for that split second wait, but instantly, his tongue was there, at my centre, starting from my lower pelvis, brushing my nub, before parting me, and slowly sinking inside me. I let out a gasp, and bucked my hips. His hands, which had been holding each of my knees apart, started to lavishly trail down my thigh, there movements as smooth as his tongue.

By this point I was moving wildly, my back arching repeatedly, as his tongue flicked everywhere. His tongue slowly exited me, only to be replaced by firm fingers. I moaned Eric's name, and felt him chuckle into my thigh. My eyes had been closed during all this, my sense of touch heightened.

'Lover, open your eyes. Look at me'.

Imperiously I did, meeting his gaze, I saw so many emotions, desire the most prominent. Seeing his own desire, combined with the thrusting of his fingers made me release so much more nearer. His pumping finger continued, and when his rough, yet firm thumb brushed on my nub, I came, half screaming, half moaning. I didn't feel when Eric bit my thigh, but as he pulled the blood from me, it enhanced my own orgasm, clouding my vision, and my head. As I came down from my high, I watched Eric, and he pulled off his jeans, and then his black boxers. I whimpered in both expectation and a little fear at the sight. Standing between my legs, he pulled me into another kiss, lips puffy, and full of heat. Then he poised himself at my entrance, him leading my hand down to direct. Once I got him in position, he looked me in the eyes, waiting permission. I nodded.

Slowly he pushed into me, and I gasped from shock. It hurt. His hands sought mine while he stayed still, letting my body adjust. His fingers wrapped around my own, instantly making me feel much safer. Slowly he withdrew, and pushed back in. I was more ready this time, and met his thrust. He grunted, him completely in me, making me fell more filled than ever. It was a comforting feeling, like being connected with someone, bonded. He withdrew again, and with me now completely over the sting, I groaned loudly when he entered again. Slowly he started thrusting in a rhythm, which my hips seemed to dance with. My groans gradually became screams, while his grunts became more animal, as did his pounding. Our eyes had stayed intent on each others throughout, and he leaned in to kiss me again, putting my hips off there rhythm. I could feel myself tightening again, and wrapped my legs around Eric, encouraging to go deeper. He must have realised, because his thrusts became more prominent, stroking my spot, making me scream in pleasure again. I wrapped my hands in his hair, pulling a little, he leaned forward and kissed my neck, his tongue trailing my collar bone, bting me swiftly, making me come undone again. I yelled his name again, and shuddered as pleasure took other my body, roving from my centre, to my thighs, to everywhere. My mind lazily noted Eric shouting something in a language I didn't know, before he collapsed next to me. We both laid, me panting, Eric just breathing on slightly, for a moment, before his arms wrapped around me, holding me against his torso, spooning with me. His hand sought mine again, and threaded through my fingers. We laid there for about ten minutes, saying nothing, just basking in the aftermath of what we'd done.

'I love you' I whispered, not able to stop myself, as I knew it was true. Ever since he'd come back into my life, I knew I'd fallen in love with him. I don't really believe in love at first sight, but I had to admit to myself, I thought that's what had happened for me.

Eric stiffened next to me. Oh no.


	13. Chapter 13

I immediately went to sit up, to get away from the incoming rejection. I could feel the tears beginning to well up, and no way was I gonna give him the satisfaction of seeing that. However before I could get away, his cold large hand was at my shoulder, pushing me back into place. In the dim light I could see his face was still impassive, still stony.

'Someone's watching us.' He whispered so low I strained to catch it. I immediately stiffened. Quick as a flash Eric was up, dressed in only a pair of jeans, and by the window. I was too scared to move; if Eric was nervous, a thousand year old warrior vampire, then I most definitely was! Suddenly my bedroom door flew open, crashing into everything behind it, a large crack now in it, and my intruder revealed.

'Bill! What are you doing here?' I yelled at him, all too aware I was naked in my bed with two men in my room.

He ignored me, his eyes scanning the room, until he found who he was looking for. Eric. Bill's cold dark eyes flashed back to me.

'You said you weren't sleeping with him!' he hissed.

'I wasn't when I was with you. I'm single now, I can do what the hell I want' I said calmly back, hoping to make him feel it somehow.

'Didn't take you long! We've been separated a month!' he cried, hurt filling his voice, while his face remained cruel. Instantaneously a swell of shame swept over me; he was right in that respect, I had just told someone a month after I was telling that to Bill! What was I thinking? I decided then I wouldn't say it again until I'd really thought about it, not when I was in the aftermath of the most mind blowing orgasm ever. And he hadn't even responded yet! In fact Eric wasn't saying anything at all. This took much less time to say this then it did to think. Bill turned slowly to Eric.

'I will have your life ended for this!'

'You can try Compton! Sookie is a free woman and-'

'Sookie is mine!' he yelled stunning both me and Eric. He was obviously deranged.

I tried to catch his eyes, but he remained fixed on Eric.

'Bill. We are over.' Despite my fear, my voice sounded firm. He didn't say anything, or even acknowledge he had heard me.

'Get out of here Compton now!' shouted Eric, rage on every part of his face.

Bill just stayed in the room. Trying to provoke a response he took a step nearer to Eric.

'I rescind your invitation in my home!' I screeched wildly, feeling stupid I hadn't done so earlier. Straight away his turned to the door and began to walk away. When he was out of view, I listened for his steps and the closing of my door. Then Bill let out a cry, of hurt, rage, pain. It was unbearable to hear. We both waited in silence for a second, until Eric visibly relaxed.

'His gone Sookie' he said. I leaned back down on my bed, feeling exhausted from this entire episode. I pulled the cover around me, and turned to face his side. Within a second he was next to me, staring at my face.

'Are you ok?' his voice was etched with concern.

'mmhmm' I murmured, too tired to form words. I heard his little chuckle and felt his arms pull me into a hug with him. I cuddled my head up to his chest, suppressing a little shiver at how cold he was. I sighed content, and was all too quickly enveloped in darkness.

I woke up alone of course. It was 3 pm, and again I rued my sleeping patterns! I didn't have work tonight thank god, since I'd been working consistent double shifts in the past month, I was given yesterday and today off. I smiled at the thought. Slowly sitting up, I surveyed the damage from last night; there was a small crack in my head board I noticed, wondering how in the hell we'd done that, which brought back man great memories. The next bit didn't, as i looked at my now cracked door. Eric must have cleaned up everything that had been thrown upon the door being thrown open. I mentally thanked him.

I stumbled my way to the shower, feeling a little sore, but I didn't mind; in fact every little bit of the soreness I felt reminded me how I got it which never failed to put a smile on my face. The spray of the shower felt amazing, the continuous pace relaxed me, while the clean water washed away the bad memories of last night. I was still a little shocked by Bill's behaviour last night, but I rationalised it in that he was just hurt. He obviously wasn't moving on well. Once I was done in the bathroom, I got dressed, choosing everything with a little more detail than usual. I tried to tell myself it wasn't for Eric, but I wasn't a fool. I went to go have breakfast, a little late but hey, and I also took an iron tablet. I wasn't usually a fan of taking it, annoyed when Bill first suggested it, but the fact I had to just highlighted the fact I was having sex, so I took it happily for once. Once I was done, I was bored. As much as I relished the ides of time off, I really couldn't find much to do, so I decided to polish my grandmothers silver, a job that should take a few hours. I received a call from Tara while I worked, who gave me the local gossip, and then asked for mine. When I mentioned Eric she was very intrigued.

'Sookie you dog! His gorgeous! I have that calendar his club did, and well…' I laughed

'Calendar?'

'Yeah Fangtasia did a hunks one, I bought it a few months ago… so Sookie, is he as big as I suspect?' I had to laugh, before eluding the question and hanging up.

Once I was done, I made dinner for myself, and ate it slowly, allowing my microwave stew to cool off before I was even half way through. I was looking out the back window, watching as darkness took over again. Within ten minutes of sunset, I felt two hands wrap around my waist as I washed my plate, and instinctively leaned back, inhaling that familiar scent. I turned to face Eric, wrapping my wet hands around his neck and kissing him deeply before he let me go.

'We need to talk' he said. I cringed at the term.

'About?'

'About what you said last night' he said calmly. Well fuck!

'No we don't' I said firmly. I was not in the mood for having my heart broken right now.

'Ok. Later today, I have to go Fangtasia' I sighed.

'Argh. Ok whatever' and I turned from him, back to my washing up. His hands never moved, and his hair draped over my shoulder as I worked. He placed small kisses up and down my neck, which made it hard to concentrate but thankfully I was done soon. Once I was done, we just kissed for ten minutes before he tore himself from my grip to go to Fangtasia.

'I'll be back around 2am' he kissed me chastely and left. I was completely turned on at this point, but decided to wait for him to return, however half an hour after he left, I started to feel a little nervous. Not at our talk, though I was, but something else was bothering me, which I couldn't put a finger on. I read for a little, but couldn't concentrate, this slight feeling of … dread (?) was taking over.

At 10pm there was a knock on the door, Eric must have arrived early. I practically ran to the door, excited like a five year old at Christmas. That feeling faded away when I opened it.

'He wont be back tonight. His been taken to the magister upon my accusation that he took what is mine, punishable by death.' Said Bill, a sadistic look in his eyes.

'What? But I'm not yours! He'll be found not guilty you idiot!' I'd met the magister before. He was nasty, but he exerted justice well, he couldn't be bribed.

'You hope' he said simply, and with that he vanished. Jackass!

Worry immediately took over, he was innocent, but what if Bill had managed to fix it somehow? Or what if everyone still saw me as Bill's? I ran to the phone, calling the only person I could think of. It rang for barely a second.

'Hello?'


	14. Chapter 14

'Sookie?' said Pam's voice, high in confusion.

'Is Eric there?' my voiced rushed, ignoring her question.

'No, his been taken to the magister, why?'. As soon as she said magister I let out a piercing cry! This was all my fault, and that thought alone began the spread of tears. I must have been crying for five minutes, just in pain, in fact I think Pam put me on hold for two minutes, but I was too upset to react. Finally she lost patience.

'For goodness sakes, why the hell are you leaking?' she grunted edgily

'Cause it all my fault, Eric could face a death sentence because of me!' and I let out another little cry/

'You are the most asinine breather I've ever met! You honestly think Eric has anything to worry about?' she asked sarcastically.

'Well Bill's a Sheriff…'

'Yes, believe me I'm aware, as is every other vampire in America. His incompetent. If anything he should be worrying, for bringing himself to the magister's attention. It'll only highlight his slow mentality' and with that she let out a mirthless laugh.

'Yes, but what if…'

'Sookie please shut up. Eric is a thousand year old respected vampire! He has many friends. He'll be fine, if he wouldn't be, would I be here, not at his side?'

That made sense, I could even slowly feel the tension being released from my body. At least some of it. She must of took the sigh I released as a sign of that.

'Right, I have to go back to work.' and with that she hung up.

I tried to keep Pam's words in my head over the next three days. She had sounded so confident that I'd expected him back the next day; I'd rushed through work, constantly looking at the clock, or checking my phone. Everyone noticed, both Sam and Arlene had planned on cornering me after my shift, but as soon as I was done, I left to go home, practically running to me car. I stayed up all night, waiting. Nothing. Slowly my confidence in Pam's words started to fade. The second day went slowly, work being a chore. I dropped plates, was brisk with customers, and constantly on the edge of tears. Sam pulled me into his office, and into a hug. I cried for at least ten minutes before he asked me what was wrong. I didn't feel comfortable telling Sam about Eric yet, I knew how he felt about vampires, so I said I wasn't ready to talk about it. When I was finally calm, I'd read his thought intent, and was effectively stunned. He planned to kiss me then and there. I literally leapt to the door, and ran out to work. It wasn't that I didn't find Sam attractive, he'd starred in a few of my fantasies, but the idea of kissing him, while I waited for Eric just felt weird, tacky, unnatural. Again, at the end of the night I left straight away, and while someone was waiting for me when I got home, it wasn't Eric.

'Pam what are you doing here?'

'I was bored.' she stated simply. I wasn't entirely sure whether to believe that but I let her in anyway. She surveyed my house, then we sat and watched a movie together. It was nice in a weird way, she was actually quite funny once you got over her scary demeanour. On the third day, I worked the morning, which wasn't too hectic, so after I was done, I went home with it still daytime. That meant longer to wait. I sat in front of the television, not really watching it. As soon as dark took over, I called Fangtasia, to talk to Pam, I didn't really have anything to say, it was just nice to feel in the loop. She placated me for a while, something I doubt she would have done before our movie night, before finally informing me she had to work, saying she may visit at closing. I hated the idea of waiting, so I just went to sleep.

Yet again I dreamed of Eric. This time we were in Fangtasia, just dancing. Nothing was particularly sexual about our dance, it was intimate, but innocently so. We just danced, the only ones in the bar. My head was leaning on his chest, arms around his neck, his hands around me waist. We swayed together aimlessly. I was pulled from my dreams by a knock on the door. Pam. I groaned, slowly coming to wake. I could almost still feel this arms around me, and it hurt my heart. Slowly as my body stirred I realised I could still feel the hands. My eyes flew open, and there in front of me was my Adonis, his concentrated blue eyes focused on me. We stayed there for a minute or so, me in shock just looking at him, his expression clearly waiting for me to speak. I didn't.

'Honey I'm home' he mocked. His voice seemed to trigger something in me, and I just jumped him, kissing every single piece of skin exposed! He laughed, kissed me lips for a brief second

'What was that for?'

'Your back! I'm so glad your safe, I was really worried' my voice becoming scolding towards the end

'Sookie, you worry too much' and he smiled. I didn't.

'Well considering that you didn't contact me, is it any wonder I worried!' and swiftly and smartly made his features look abashed, though I could sense amusement underneath. Suddenly the bedroom door swung open again -damn it was that getting old- and there was Pam looking at us, bemusement etched on her face. I disentangled from Eric, and waited for an explanation.

'You didn't answer' said Pam smiling. I rolled my eyes overtly. I looked to Eric.

'I was found not guilty, obviously, there were many witnesses who saw your break up, not that I was ever worried.' and he smirked at me. I was sure he was the fallen angel Gabrielle, looking so innocent, but with so much power. He continued.

'The magister was incredibly annoyed however by Bill, and consequently he has been removed from his position as Sheriff'-with this Pam snickered- 'Which was promptly offered to me. I've taken it on a temporary basis, until iu find a suitable successor. I cant be bothered to deal with the stress of others.'

When my face looked like it did now, Gran had always said I was 'catching flies' but I couldn't stop the fact my jaw had dropped and that I was in complete shock.

'Bill?' said Pam, echoing my thoughts

'Ran off crying. He didn't seem in his right mind.'

'Was he ever?' quipped Pam.

'Yes well, now it seems his gotten worse'. Pam turned to me, a wicked smile on her face.

'Well Sookie, you do seem to have a habit of profoundly affecting male vampires' which caused Eric to eye her stonily. She just smirked, obviously using some kind of ammunition towards Eric.

'I'll leave you love birds to it' Pam said, and vanished, not before giggling at us both, well probably me because I had turned ruby red at this stage. Eric just seemed nonchalant. Damn him.

'What you gonna do about Bill?' I hesitantly asked. Bill had treated me cruelly, but I'd had good times with him too.

'Nothing. I cant do anything unless I have justifiable reason. Then I can do anything' his eyes narrowed at the possibilities. That was a little unsettling!

Soon enough his narrowed eyes were focussed on me, the look of darkness replaced by something else entirely. The atmosphere changed without delay, and within seconds he was on top of me, kissing me furiously. My legs wrapped around his waist, and I mentally thanked god I was wearing a nightgown to bed, cause at the rate we were going. His hands slipped to my thighs, and pushed my gown up to my stomach. His kisses moved to my neck, tracing downwards, while I moaned in ecstasy, my head flying back wildly. His fingers curled around the edges of my underwear, and pulled them off in one stroke. I clawed at his shirt, ripping off a impolite amount of buttons, but Eric didn't seem to care. As soon as his shirt off, I had another moment of awe, just staring at his perfection, when his long finger suddenly slid in my entrance, startling me. I moaned as it slowly began to pump, my body writhing lazily. My hands worked down to undo his belt, but couldn't quite reach, so he used his spare hand to do it, and then with vampiric speed, they were off, thrown on my nearby lamp. I sniggered at that, to which Eric curled his finger, turning it into a whine, begging.

'Please' I breathed into his chest, and immediately he was at my entrance. Meeting my eyes, time seemed to stop for a second. Then I nodded and it sped up again. He was in me, filling me, completing me. My body didn't need as much time to adjust to him now, and within a minute we were in a steady rhythm. My legs, still wrapped around him, urged him deeper, and he growled in response. I could feel the bed moving, the head board slapping the wall. Thank god I had no neighbours! I bucked my hips up, and his pelvis brushed in my nub, powerfully pushing me closer to orgasm. I moaned, loud and animalistic, making Eric thrust just a little bit harder. He started to mutter under his breath, each word joined by a thrust, words in a language that had probably become extinct by now. He pulled me into another kiss deep, never breaking his stride, before his lips travelled to my neck. He bit. Stars began shooting in my eyes, my body becoming light with pleasure that worked its way everywhere! I was acutely aware of Eric stiffening and collapsing beside me, but I was too caught up to notice. Eventually the feeling faded, and I turned to Eric, who looked as dazed as I did. I smiled timidly at him, and he pulled me to his body, which was actually vaguely warm for once.

'I missed you' I whispered into his chest, curling my fingers in his chest hairs.

'I missed you too. Who else would keep me on my toes like you?' he laughed, and I playfully smacked him.

'Oh do that again' he teased, and I rolled my eyes.

Everything seemed perfect, but in the back of my mind all I could think of was Bill. Something would have to be done about him.


	15. Chapter 15

EPOV

Three weeks later…

'Pam will you please shut up' I growled at her. She of course smiled in return.

'Eric, stop acting like such a human. Just kill him and hide the evidence'

This was a discussion we seemed to be having every time I arrived at Fangtasia, and I was getting sick of it. There were times when I seek Pam's council, but not now.

'Pam, I cant just kill Compton without provocation, as much as I wish I could'

This conversation was becoming tired, yet Pam didn't get it. Out of all the woman in all the world, I turned the one just as arrogant as me! I glanced at the clock, it was 2am. I wondered idly what was the quickest way to get to Sookie's when Pam interrupted again.

'Your letting your…feelings' -she sneered the word- 'mess with your judgement.'

'Pam I don't have feelings, I'm dead inside.' I deadpanned.

'Not since Sookie!'

'Its just sex Pam' I lied smoothly, though I wasn't exactly sure what it was with Sookie

'Yes because I regularly attack my Sheriff for the current blood bag I'm screwing (!) Its funny how you haven't slept with anyone else since you slept with Sookie isn't it?'

She had me there, not that I would acknowledge it. I kept my face impassive.

'Pam. Some of us manage to keep our discretions to a minimum.' I eluded her statement, allowing her to think what she could at my sentence. She just looked at me sceptically, and I once again cursed the bond that joined us. Or maybe it was the fact she knew me so well, that she could sense the lie. She spun on her heel and left. I was well aware my relationship with Sookie wasn't straight forward; she had told me she loved me. We still hadn't discussed that, she gave me the impression she was embarrassed. Vampires don't love, I'd never loved anyone in all my 1000 years, though mine and Pam's connection seemed above the notion of love. She was my child, and I her maker. Love seemed too weak and specific word for that. Love was an infantile human invention, one I didn't partake in. However, in the last month or so, I was aware I had feelings of some sort for Sookie, only enhanced as our time went on, but love? I didn't think so. With that still ingrained in my mind, I made my way to Sookie's.

I landed on her porch quietly, relishing the silence, the freedom from of vampire politics. Taking an unnecessary breath, I prepared to knock, when I heard Sookie speaking. Huh.

'Yes I love you too, you know that.'

Who was she speaking too! Someone she loved? She seemed to give away that word so freely, the thought alone causing a never before ache on my heart. It didn't dull. I heard a phone being put on the side and took my opportunity to knock. I should see this as a positive, at least this would help put my feelings in perspective. She answered, her golden hair a waterfall down her back, her in light denim shorts and a white blouse. She looked stunning. A huge smile broke across her face, and she threw her arms around me. I didn't respond, still preoccupied by the ache I felt. She pulled back, her face screwed up adorably in confusion.

'What's wrong?'

'Who were you speaking to on the phone?' I asked bluntly. Pam would be proud.

'Jason, my brother, his just told me his staying at some woman's house tonight. His a little more cautious now days since he got into a bit of trouble with a man called Felton.' Her eyes glazed over a little, obviously remembering what had happened. I resolved to fin out later. She focussed her gaze on me again.

'Jealous were we?' and she smirked at me, obviously liking the change in our relationship. Oh great I was her bitch.

'Merely intrigued lover' and I leaned down to kiss her lightly, but her hands wrapped around me, pulling me in our kiss deeper. I let my hands run down her back, before slipping to her waist, always avoiding her breasts, teasing her. She groaned into our kiss, her own hands wrapping in my hair. We started to fall back into the house, and within seconds we were in her bedroom, her hands tearing at my shirt, sliding it off expertly. Just as I planned to tear her shirt from her body in one swift move, she pulled away fear in her eyes.

'Someone else is here.'

I didn't move an inch, but open my senses, and soon smelt him. Compton. I growled a little, and jumped to the window as I did last time. I had expected her to have rescinded his invitation last time, so was shocked when he came in the door. I looked outside and sure enough, the complete fool was there, his eyes burning with hate at me. I smiled.

'Stay' I breathed to her and sped out the room to the front door. I opened it slowly, relishing the look of jealousy on his face. I stepped out slowly

'Oh Billy, this situation starting to become a little stalkerish, ever heard of internet dati-'I choked at the end, as he threw silver in a lasso around me. Sharp pain took over me, clouding my senses. I felt myself dropping to my knees, and heard Compton's deranged laugh.

'I'm going to kill you slowly for this' I grunted at him, using every bit of my strength to not scream out from the pain. I was on fire, every surface if my skin screamed for release. I could do nothing but watch as Bill pulled a stake from his pocket, his eyes glistening excitedly. Oh I was gonna make sure his death was painful. Suddenly something glittered in the air, flying at Bill. Whatever it was hit him squarely in the forehead, and he screamed. What the hell? I felt the silver binding my body be released partially, before Bill was back up, his face contorted in anger behind me. I heard a gasp. Sookie. Bill's hand flew out, striking her face, causing her to fly backwards into the ground. Within seconds I threw the silver off me, ignoring the after sting, only focussed on Sookie, who was now looking up at Bill's looming figure, terror in her eyes. Realising he didn't have the stake, I looked around, and grabbed it, jumping at Bill. I pushed the stake into his back, and felt it penetrate his tough unmoving heart. Sookie's eyes widened in shock. Time seemed to still for a second, then I felt a whoosh of air, and Bill was no more, just an enormous amount of blood that was him, which promptly flew everywhere.

I looked down at Sookie, who was now covered in blood, her entire body draped in it, except her eyes, white as snow, staring at me. My fangs ran out. Wrong time. The smell of blood on her delectable body hazed my senses, and I couldn't help but kiss her. I leaned down, pushing my body against hers, my tongue intruding her mouth. She didn't move. I pulled away, using every bit of strength I had gained over my years to pull back. My bare chest was now covered in blood, and I'm sue my face was too. We stayed in silence for a moment.

'I need a shower.' and she got up and went back into the house. I smirked.

I kicked dust over the dust, until I was pleased it was sufficiently covered, and made my way inside. I pulled out my cell and called Pam.

'What?' she hissed. She was still pissed then.

'Call Lorena Ball, inform her Bill is dead and tell her I will pay whatever she deems appropriate.' I took Pam's resounding laugh as a yes, and hung up. Fuck knows what kind of fine Lorena would choose, she was unusually attached to Bill. It was worth it. The sound of the shower awoke me from my lamenting, causing me to smile. Sookie was officially mine now. I went upstairs to the shower, pulling off the rest of my clothing as I went. I opened the door, she didn't notice, and I just stared. She was amazing. The water dipped down her back, following her every curve and crescent. She looked beautiful. I must 'love' her, as the humans so ineloquently put it. It felt so much more than love to me, after all I had killed for her, gone through all the hell and torture from the magister, as I waited for his decision wrapped in silver, buried in the ground. She would never know that. I loved her. God I was becoming such a human! Sighing, I stepped into the shower, pulling her near me. She stiffened slightly but didn't pull away. We stayed that way for a few minutes, as the water washed away the blood from our bodies, just breathing each other in. I ran my nose along her collar bone, and she shivered against me. Then she pulled away.

'I think you should go now.'

'What?'

'You nearly died tonight. I cant risk that again.' She turned to face me, determination set in her eyes, as well as pain. Now the blood was gone, I could see the full extent of Bill's hit. Her entire left side was purple, bruised beyond recognition. Instinctively my hand reached out and stroked it, while her eyes closed at my touch. They flew open again, and at almost vampire speed she was out the room, wrapped in a towel. I followed, not bothering to grab a towel. I entered her bedroom, as she was pulling on a night gown, her body exposed for the briefest of seconds. It took every bit was will to stop my body responding, it wouldn't be appropriate right this second. She turned to face me, her eyes widening a little at my body. She gulped, before focussing on my face.

'Eric. Lets not pretend this was anything more than it was, and you nearly died because of it. I think you should go.'

'Sookie, you love me' I whispered, and she flinched.

'Nope I don't ' she said brightly, a manic smile on, a startling contrast to her tear filled eyes.

'Sookie don't push me away.'

'I'm not, I'm setting you free Eric, this was only ever a bit of fun.'

'Sookie I don't love you'- she turned away, not before I saw the first tear drop- 'Because love is too weak a word for how I feel. What we have is beyond human ideas of love'. I took a step towards her, and she turned to me slowly. I took her hands.

'You know what I love most about you? Apart from your breasts'- she giggled watery at my wink- 'Its when we talk, I can tell you anything, we laugh, and your not afraid of me. it's a pleasant change.' and I smiled warmly at her.

'I love you too' and she pulled me into a hug, to which I couldn't stop my body responding. She laughed as I pushed against her stomach.

'After everything, your still horny?' she asked incredulously. I just smiled in response.

'Some of us are human, and I need to sleep!'

'Not before you have some of my blood, it'll heal your face.'

'I need to feel human for a while Eric, after everything that's happened.'

So we just went to bed, her falling asleep in my arms, until I had to leave to beat the racing dawn.


	16. Chapter 16

EPOV

I woke in the basement of Fangtasia, my own home being too far away to reach in time against the sun, feeling happy. Simple description, but perfectly adequate. I smiled to myself, as I stepped out of the coffin I had slumbered in. inexplicably I suddenly felt incredibly anxious. Huh. I walked out into the club, instantly checking for threats, only to find Pam at the bar, her nose wrinkled at her True Blood, legs crossed, in her pink skirt and blazer. Every inch the suburban human, except she could rip your throat out. I smiled again. I quickly realised the anxiety was still there, now becoming stronger, bordering on fear. Fear was foreign to me, I hardly recognised it when I felt it. These weren't my feelings. Sookie! Grabbing Pam, we ran outside, and we flew through the air, me holding Pam, who had quickly caught on there was trouble, and was decidedly silent. As we flew, the fear became more pronounced, which spurred me on to fly faster. We were there within ten minutes. As soon as my feet touched ground, I knew something wasn't right. If the fear wasn't a clue, then the fact Sookie's door was ripped from its hinges was. I could smell vampire. It was vaguely familiar, but I couldn't waste time trying to place it. I ran at vampire speed into the house, and followed the scent. I kicked open Sookie's bedroom door, only to find Sookie three more feet than usual in the air. A hand round her neck. The hand belonging to Lorena. I immediately launched myself at Lorena, grabbing her own neck from behind, and bending it swiftly, hearing a satisfying snap. As she fell from her own injuries, she dropped Sookie in the air, to whom I caught before she hit the ground. Her face was blue, but I could sense her beating heart. A warmth at that fact settled over me, like no ever before. She was alive. I slow movement at the corner of my eye suddenly awoke me from my love sick lamenting, causing me to turn my head. Cricking her neck, Lorena was almost healed, anger blazing furiously from her eyes. As if sensing my thought, which seemed likely, Pam flew forward and gripped her in a bear hug, while I cradled Sookie in my arms, waiting for her face to return to normal colour. Lorena struggled manically while I waited, Pam's face etched in concentration; Lorena was at least a hundred years older than Pam, which made me even more impressed at Pam's strong hold. I gingerly stood up, and placed her on her bed, before turning back to Lorena. Within a split second I had Lorena in my grip, up in the air, as she did to Sookie.

'What is the meaning of this?' I asked calmly, my face an impressive impassive mask.

Pam piped up from the corner,

'I called her yesterday while you were indisposed, and informed her of Bill's painful demise.'

Lorena let out a howl of rage at Pam's words, and attempted to struggle further, her nails drawing blood from my steel hands. I didn't falter in my grip.

'And did you agree on a fine?' I asked in a bored voice, while all my other senses monitored Sookie; her heart rate, her breathing.

'Well I thought we had, but obviously Miss Ball here had other ideas' said Pam, with a decidedly wicked smile on her face. I faced Lorena again, resisting the human urge to spit in her face.

'Well Miss Ball, it seems we have a problem.' She gurgled in response.

'I have made it perfectly clear Sookie is mine! Your attack on her is a punishable offence'

I relinquished my grip the smallest amount to allow her to respond, pretty sure it would be humorous.

'She killed my Bill!' she screeched. Oh she didn't disappoint, and I laughed slightly.

'Your Bill, was a pathetic excuse for a vampire Lorena, and your… infatuation for him'- she let out a sob, red spilling from her eyes- 'was ridiculous'

She just continued to cry, all over my hands I noticed. Well if I didn't want to kill her before…

'Pam, I'll let you have the honour' and I smiled pleasantly at my loyal progeny. She looked back stonily, though I could feel her inner excitement.

'What, so I can pay the fine this time?' she deadpanned.

Lorena writhed in my hands, using all her feeble strength. When would she learn?

'Her makers dead, there would be no fine' I said, still in keeping with my pleasant tone. Lorena howled again. She would have made a good werewolf.

Obviously feeling better in the knowledge she wouldn't have to lose any money, money to be spent on the latest Jimmy Choos, or something as extravagant, she smiled widely, and even let out a little giggle. Pam giggled. Note to self, tease her mercilessly about it. She pulled a stake from the inside of her blazer (resourceful as ever) and prepared to launch it into Lorena's back, when Sookie's raspy voice distracted us.

'Stop!' she wheezed, her voice sounding heartbreakingly feeble. I looked at her incredulously, surely she wouldn't object to this.

'I don't want my room covered in blood' she explained to mine and Pam's raised eyebrows. I laughed lightly, inclined my head to her to show agreement, and was greeted by her alluring blush in response. Ah as soon as this bitch was dealt with, the things we would do. I threw Lorena at Pam, pretty sure her now intensely weakened state would allow Pam to dominate her. She could. She dragged her by her hair out the room, and down the stairs. I looked over to Sookie, who was trying to get out of bed. I went to her side at once, and lifted her in a bridal lift, towards the window. We watched wordlessly as Pam dragged Lorena out, flung her to the ground, and then staked her coldly. She learnt from the best I thought idly. Sookie turned her head to my chest and let out a little sob. I promptly moved her from the window, and laid her back down on the bed, while I laid next to her. We stayed there in silence for a few minutes.

'You know what I'm noticing recently Eric?' she croaked at me. I looked back expectantly.

'Everyone wants to kill me! Its getting a bit annoying now, I mean come on, one more assassination attempt and I'm going into witness protection or something' she stated sullenly. I was momentarily stunned, before I suddenly roared with laughter, startling myself and Sookie. I sobered quickly at a spontaneous thought,

'This is all my fault' I whispered, hurt washing over me. My own. Sookie grabbed my face in both my hands, forcing me to meet her eyes. I did so reluctantly, not wanting to see the hate there. I had put her in danger, my escapades nearly had her killed.

'Eric Northman, you saved my life, none of this is your fault! If anything you I should be saying sorry to you, for me putting you in this position' and then her sadness swept across me, it no longer a faint feeling due to close proximity. I had a sudden thought.

'Take my blood Sookie, that way I'll be able to feel you if your in danger much more better than I do now. I only managed to feel your fear cause it was so overwhelmingly strong, from when I took yours during sex, and I don't want to risk it again.' Surprisingly she nodded. Maybe she'd done this with Bill. Jealousy swept over me, but I quickly suppressed it. What kind of threat was a dead man? I bit my wrist, and put it in front of her mouth. She obediently put her mouth there and pulled on my blood. I groaned as my erection quickly made itself apparent. Wrong time! Sookie giggled and I was pleased to see it wasn't croaky or weakened. She turned to me and the bruises on her face were gone too.

'Your lucky I love you, otherwise I'd be pissed right now!' she scolded. I just pulled her tighter in response.

'I'm just being cautious. In fact I'm a little surprised I felt you at all, that's not a known effect on vampires for drinking a humans blood. It usually happens when you drink ours. We must have an incredible connection' and I smiled down at her, fully believing in my words. This was probably the only case ever, but I fully believed it. I loved her.

'I love you' she said, pulling me closer.

'I love you too' I said back, every inch of me meaning it. And then I proceeded to show her just how much.


	17. Chapter 17

SPOV

It has been a month. An entire month since someone last tried to kill me, so of course it had been the best month of my life since my gran had died. Eric and me are officially together, at least in the sense that we were only having sex with each other. And what phenomenal sex iot was! He was insatiable, probably because vampires don't need to pause for breath, and I was taking full advantage of it; as anyone would if they'd had only had sex with someone so mediocre as Bill for so long. I was hoping tonight would be no different! Eric had left a message for me yesterday asking me to come to Fangtasia for the evening to 'discuss the future'. Needless to say I was nervous! I mean, 'the future'? Did this mean he wanted to discuss us, our future? Was I gonna be dumped? (I shuddered involuntarily at the idea) Or was this a good reason, like him asking me to move in with him? I sighed. A girl can dream.

I pulled into Fangtasia's parking lot around 7.30pm. It was eerily empty, it was usually packed by now as Fangtasia opened at 7pm, which effectively made my subconscious scream. Ignoring it, I walked up to the guard-less door, my eyes quickly noticing a white sign on it. 'We'll be ready to greet you with a bite tonight, at eight o'clock. Please excuse our delayed opening' signed by the staff of Fangtasia. My danger senses raged on. I tentatively pushed open the door, where Pam was waiting. Without a word she lead me to the office. Her silence, and lack of sarcastic comments, or displays of inappropriate lesbian weirdness unnerved me. However before she open the door, she gave me a devious wink, which helped quashed my nerves. A little. She opened the door, and immediately the nerves returned. There were 5 vampires in the room; Eric (I ignored my hummingbird heartbeat when I saw him, which just made him smirk momentarily), Andre a vampire I recognised from my visits to the Queen, Clancy, Rasul, and a severely weakened Chow, whose scowl matched that of Clancy (apparently some witches had entered the area recently, but Eric had been staying with me. The Vampires of Fangtasia managed to kill them before it escalated, but they'd been on the receiving end mostly, as Eric had been unaware and uninformed. He was angry that night!). I smiled my crazy smile, at everyone, and sat down, next to Pam. Andre cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention.

'Now we're all assembled it's time to discuss the summit.' -Huh?- 'It has been scheduled for next month, and the despite the Queen's recent martial troubles, she WILL be attending.' Recent Troubles? As if reading my mind, Pam leant to my ear, whispering

'The king Peter tried to kill her. Needless to say he's dead'. A little O shape appeared on my face, Andre continued, obviously satisfied I was up to date.

'Of course Katrina has greatly affected us however, so those attending are strictly on a need basis. Sookie, Rasul, Eric and Pam will attend, as well as myself, the queen, Sigebert and Cataliades'

'What about Wybert?' I asked before I could stop myself. Andre visibly paled (not much but still.). I'd only met the twins once, and that was enough!

'He was killed in Threadgill's murder attempt.' Ah. He carried on.

'Anyway it will only last about three days, and you'll need various outfits' he said as he passed a paper to me full of requirements. I just nodded, while internally I was wondering what he hell we were talking about, summit for what?

'You will be given store credit anywhere you want, like everyone else' said Eric addressing me directly, not quite meeting my eyes. I just nodded meekly again. Andre carried on talking, filling in the little details, but I barely paid attention. What was going on here? I got the vibe to not say anything with Andre here, I was sure my lack of knowledge would have repercussions on Eric. So I waited. Keeping my face impassive I waited, bored, more than once meeting Rasul's eyes, who winked at me, reflecting my obvious boredom. At least I weren't the only one. Suddenly Andre got up, nodding sombrely to everyone univocally before he silently strode out the room. Rasul got up to follow him, smiling brightly at everyone as he left.

'So we're just left here!' spat out Clancy, when the doors to Fantasia shut. Oh Clancy had a death wish.

'Yes. You will watch Fangtasia in my absence.' said Eric, his tone pure venom. He was still angry they hadn't informed him of the witches thing. Chow sighed loudly, but said nothing. Smart. Clancy nodded regally, his face still showing his visible distaste at the situation, but he just got up and left the room, followed by a slow Chow.

I couldn't bottle it anymore…

'What the fucks going on?' my frustrations let out in one sentence, while I eyed both Pam and Eric. Pam looked amused, and pointedly turned to face Eric.

'Pam leave' said an obviously exasperated Eric. Pam pouted mockingly, but left, not before winking at me; it seemed everyone was into the effects of winking.

I turned to Eric expectantly. He got up slowly, taking his time, drawing out the tension, and he walked towards me. He crouched in front of me as I sat. He looked up at me through his hair, with puppy eyes. A thousand year old with puppy eyes. My anger waned a little, despite the fact I was aware he was doing the eyes for this purpose. Finally he spoke.

'There's a summit next month, for all of the vampire royalty' he said, lowering his head to lean his forehead on my knee. This was more than a little distracting,

'And this has to do with me how?' I asked, intending it to be sharp, but it came out more of a breathy whisper. I could feel his face contort into a smirk against my leg. His hands slowly trailed up my calves to rest in my knees. I mentally thanked God for giving me the sense to wear a skirt. He slowly drew my legs apart, while he kissed softly on my inner thigh, near my knee.

'Eric, answer me!' I groaned. He carried on, while his hands kneaded my inner thighs, stroking like feathers on my skin.

'It's a competition amongst royalty unofficially. Who has the best resources.' -he kissed me thigh, open mouthed, his tongue flicking me in the lightest, quickest, most teasing way. My back arched involuntarily.- 'And with New Orleans so weak' -he kissed my thigh again, inching a little closer to my centre- 'You are needed to show off in a sense'. I tensed.

'Oh Eric, I don't want to' I said, frustration in many ways etched on my face.

'You have no choice' he stated matter of factly, his finger tips caressing my skin, from my thighs to the side of my legs, slowly pushing my skirt to my waist.

'I'm sorry my lover, but the if you don't, it would give the queen precedent to take you. You wouldn't want that?'

I ignored his question.

'Great! So I'm going to this summit then' I said, my tone infused with frustration and defeat. Eric's head leaned ever so close into me, making my stomach flutter. I felt his hands tugging my underwear away slowly. I could barely breathe. It suddenly felt like ninety degrees.

'I'm sorry' he said once more, before his rough tongue flicked my nub. I arched again, a moan escaping me. His fingers again came into play, pushing my legs further apart, before sliding effortlessly into me. I groaned again, a feral, raw sound. I bucked my hips into his fingers. He softly chuckled, breathing his cool breath against my core. I practically vibrated. His tongue flicked my nub again, while his fingers moved in and out of me, the speed gradually increasing. The flicks of his tongue became more insistent, in time with each stroke of his fingers. I was panting, my hands wrapping up in Eric's hair, wildly pushing his head closer. In response he groaned, and changed his flicks to open mouthed kisses, his fangs lightly scraping my nub, making me jerk in intense arousal. I then felt Eric's fingers curl inside me, hitting the right spot. The slowly growing warmth in my stomach suddenly became a full on fire, making me cry out, my hands tightening around Eric's hair, as I rode my wave of pleasure, my body overtaken in ecstasy. Once I was finished I slumped in the chair, practically jell-o. I felt Eric lift me and place me on his lap.

'Am I forgiven?' he whispered sultrily in my ear. I smiled at him.

'Do that again and you will be'.


End file.
